


The Reawakening

by IrishBabby



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, It's a smut thing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Confusion, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBabby/pseuds/IrishBabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that takes place in 2287 when the Brotherhood finds it's way to the Commonwealth. The preface chapter takes place five years prior, to introduce a young John McDonough, a naive Fahrenheit, and the death of their close friend. </p><p>What will happen when a very confused Avyanna excels at her duties, falls for a comrade, and eventually finds herself back in a place she vowed she would never return to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This preface takes place in 2281, a year before McDonough is elected in Diamond City, when John McDonough is not yet Mayor Hancock, and while Vic still rules the city of Goodneighbor. History in the making...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2281.  
> Featuring Characters: John McDonough, a young Fahrenheit, Toby, Siblings: Jasper Knight, & Avyanna Knight. Goodneighbor regulars: Daisy, Vic and Vic's men.

The sun was just about to set, and the stars began to show just as John McDonough saw the neon sign of Goodneighbor. He had pulled himself through these doors in search of good chems for years. And after the hell he was going through back home, he was just happy to finally be back. His world had no end or beginning, and drifting back and forth from Goodneighbor to Diamond City, was really his only pastime. _That, and Jet_.

John sighed as he shut the gates of the city behind him and holstered his pistol. It was nice to feel safe again. He ran his hands through his red hair, it was beginning to get long, he reminded himself to get it cut when he returned to Diamond City, he'd never liked the way it felt against the soft skin of his neck.

The place looked the same, and smelled the same, actually the smell was an improvement from last time. Daisy caught his eye, she gave him a wave and a smile, John had always liked her. He had always liked this place, it was home away from home. 

“Hey John.” Fahrenheit said, she was leaning against the Old State House, just like usual. She kept her hair long these days; she looked pale and sweet in her summer dress. Out of all his friends, John might have missed her the most.

“Hey Red. It's good to see you.” John said back, “Where’s that boy toy of yours?”

“Jasper? Oh he’s around the block, talking to Toby. They’ve been waiting for you.” Fahrenheit said. John smile and walked with her, they rounded the corner and made their way down a small alley before they stepped inside a small shack that had been built onto the side of the old brick wall. It wasn’t much, but it was home for his friends in Goodneighbor, and when he visited, this shack was his home too. Both of them entered, and John became excited at all the Jet canister's he saw. Jasper always knew how to make the best chems.

“Shit it’s getting hot in here.” Fahrenheit said as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

“Hey baby.” Jasper to Fahrenheit as she pulled away from him.

“Hey Jas,” John said, “Where’s _my_ kiss?" 

"I ain't kissin' your mug." Jasper told him. "Not after where it's been."

John laughed, Jasper could always make him laugh. John took notice of their friend Toby who was counting caps on the table.

“Good Ol’ John, back for more?” their friend Toby said.

“Always am.” John said.

“When you gonna quit playing around in Diamond City and settle here for good?” Jasper asked him. “I could use you slinging shit. Vic’s guys are getting hard to work around. They try to take a cut of everything I sell.”

“Shit’s that bad?” John asked.

“Yeah Vic’s been keeping an eye out for us lately, knows that if he shakes us hard enough, caps come out. We're just trying to avoid them, but they keep comin'.” Jasper said. “Fahr keeps her eyes on the streets and whistles.”

“So does Avy.” Toby said, his eyes became wide when Jasper gave him a look of anger. 

“God damn it! Toby, I really wish you would leave my sister out of this.” Jasper said, now heated, his fists hit the table and caps rolled onto the floor.

“Jesus, Jas!” Toby said. “She’s old enough to take care of herself.”

“No, she’s seventeen.” Jasper corrected him. “And she’s MY little sister, if you have a problem with that, then you can kiss your caps goodbye.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright, I’ll tell her to lay off.” Toby said holding his hands up in innocence. “I thought you’d be cool with it.”

“Not with fuckin’ Vic’s guys running around.” Jasper said.

There was awkwardness between Jasper and Toby now. John quickly tried to change the subject.

“I hear ya’, man, my brother’s running in the election, and I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” John said. “It’s like he’s a different person, all he talks about is winning. It's kinda makin' me sick.”

"Nothing a little Jet can't cure." Toby said as he tossed John an inhaler. 

“Shit, you think you’re brother could really be Mayor?” Jasper asked John, slowly cooling down from his outburst.

“I don’t know, I suppose if he wins the people’s vote. But damn... I just don’t know, I just can’t be around him anymore. I had to sneak away to see you guys.” John said.

“And to get a fix.” Jasper said as looking at the inhaler in John’s lap.

“That too.” John said smiling and putting the canister to his lips.

“The jet’s free, but the mentats will cost ya.” Jasper told him.

John pulled out several caps from his pocket as he exhaled the sweet jet vapor. John slumped back into his chair, comfortable again, surrounded by people he called friends. For a few days he could just relax and stop worrying about his brother. John was afraid of the man he'd become, his older brother had once been someone he looked up to, but now... John didn't know who to look up to.

 

_[Later on in the week...]_

 

John his next few days in Goodneighbor getting high, and getting drunk with Jasper, Toby, and Fahrenheit. They made a good group, the four of them. It helped to have an even number so when Fahr and Jasper were getting too hot and heavy, John and Toby could always excuse themselves to play drinking games until the other one couldn’t see straight. _John usually won._

“Tonight’s my last night, man.” John said to Toby, a loud hiccup escaping his mouth. 

“Shit, already?” Toby asked. There was an inflection of a whine to his voice. “I feel like you just got here.”

“Then you haven’t been taking enough jet my friend.” John said with a laugh.

John and Toby laughed about old trips and old girls they had been with. Toby kept trying to urge John to move to Goodneighbor and help him out with the chems. Toby mentioned how Fahrenheit and Jasper wanted to leave themselves one day, taking Avyanna with them, with Vic around, Jasper was constantly worrying about his little sister. And Tony didn't want to be left alone, he wanted a partner.

_Their conversation was drowning out the sexual noises they could hear Fahrenheit making from inside._

“Jesus. I think those two could go all night.” Toby said.

John looked at the sky, “I think they have.” John said laughing again, happy with how drunk he was.

They both blurted out laughing and passed around the last beer. John was so drunk that he nearly fell off the crate he was sitting on when he saw a pretty girl make her way out of the shadows. Her brown hair looked red against the flame from the barrel, her skin looked soft and god she had a body for days. John couldn’t resist.

“Hey doll,” John said, offering her the rest of the beer in his hands, she shook her head and refused the gesture. “What are you doing tonight,  _besides me_?” he asked.

“Wow, John. _Just wow._ ” Avyanna said flatly.

“Oh shit!” John said, realizing now, he had just hit on his friends little sister. “Avy, you look-“ John paused realizing the next words out of his mouth would have to be chosen carefully. _“_ _-older.”_   Was all he chirped.

John's eyes widened, she was beautiful. Last time John has seen her she was an awkward little teenager, she had been nothing but skin an bones in an awkwardly tall body. But now her hips had filled out, and her chest seemed to be putting quite the strain on three buttons in particular. Her features were sharp, her eyes were electrifying, she was down right gorgeous.

_And Jasper's little sister, he reminded himself._

Avyanna rolled her eyes and looked at Toby. “Where’s Jas?” Avyanna asked.

Toby paused so that Avyanna too could hear the slapping sounds and moaning coming from their usual hang out.

“Where do you think?” Toby stated.

“Look Avy, I’m really sorry please don’t tell Jas-“ John interrupted.

“Shut up guys! Vic is heading this way.” Avyanna told them.

“Avy, I told you, Jas doesn’t want you spotting anymore, he’ll kill me!” Toby said. 

“Look, there’s no time to argue, we should head out into the Fens and wait it out. He’s in a bad mood tonight, something about someone owing him a lot of caps. Daisy told me to stay out of sight.” Avy said.

“Damn right, John’s ready to jump your bones and he’s being nice about it. Imagine what Vic would do.” Toby said.

“No shit Toby, That’s why we should get the fuck out of here!”

Toby pounded on the door and they all waiting while several groans of anger came from Jasper's mouth, and several foul words escaped Fahrenheit's. Avy was happy to see that Jasper and Fahrenheit exited quickly enough. She told them to collect their pistols and grab their things they had to leave, _tonight._

When they were ready, they quickly and quietly, made their way to the front gate.

_“Well, well, well...”_

Avy stopped in her tracks her heart flooded with fear, and she looked back to Jasper. They had all heard the distinct cigar ridden voice that hid itself in the shadows. The rest of them stopped, the three men tried to usher the two females in between them, hidden from the eyes of Vic and his men.

“Look what we got here boys, I found you a few toys." Vic let out a chuckle that obviously encouraged the five young men standing before him. "You know, I heard you scrambling around in that back alley, and I figured I’d just meet you out here.” Vic said. “Little more room for fun, plus blood is easier to clean up in a space like this.”

“What do you want Vic?” Jasper asked, being the only one there with enough courage to confront the man.

“Just what you owe me.” Vic said. “Those chems you sling... they belong to Goodneighbor, therefore they belong to me. That means those caps you’ve earned, well they belong to me too. You can tell your boy there that this is what happens when _you don't pay up._ ”

“I don’t have any caps,” Jasper said, he was being honest. The little that he made often went to feeding Avy or buying drinks for him and Fahrenheit. "We don't want a problem. Just let us go, or atleast let them go. We can talk about this... work something out." Jasper pleaded.

“I don't want you. I want what I want, and if you don't have my caps, I can always take... _other_ forms of payment.” Vic said.

Vic snapped his fingers and John watched as his face became illuminated by the faint glow of his cigar. Five men surrounded them. John took a fist to the face, his nose was bleeding, he held what was pouring out in his hands, it was so warm and dark in the moonlight. Next, Toby was thrown to the ground and kicked in the chest by two men. as John took a step back and watched as Fahrenheit was grabbed from around the waist, she was easily lifted onto the shoulder of the tallest man and but she didn't go easily. Fahrenheit was kicking and screaming as she was brought back towards Vic, the man had little trouble carrying her, even with her resisting efforts. Fahrenheit was just too small, and he was just too strong.

But what was most horrifying to watch was Avy. She had been clutching her brother’s chest. Their arms were around each other, Jasper trying to shield her from any and all blows. Avy was holding on so tight, and so was Jasper, he wasn’t going to let her go anywhere. John knew Jasper would give his life to protect his sister, and thats _exactly_ what he did.

One man broke away from kicking Toby, and now three of them began to pull the siblings apart. Avy was yanked free after, but her fight had only just begun. She flailed in her captors grasp, her hand was outstretched and still reaching for Jasper. Jasper went after her, not about to let his little sister become a play-thing for Vic and his boys. Two men held him back, one kicked him to his knees. Jasper's arms were still outstretched reaching for his screaming baby sister.

Then John felt warm blood spray across his face as Jasper’s head was caved in with a bat.

Everyone heard as Avy let out a blood-curdling scream. Fahrenheit had slumped to her knees at Vic's feet and was now covering her eyes as Avy was still scratching and clawing her way free. Avy was doing anything she could to break free and rush to her brother’s side. But John watched as they pulled the girls into the Old State House, each man disappearing one by one, the last one carrying a blood drenched bat.

* * *

Fahrenheit felt the cold air hit her bare skin when her dress was ripped from her body, she was still fighting, still trying to get away, but it seemed the harder she fought, the harder the cables were tied, and before she knew it, she couldn't even move from the cold desk she had been pinned to. Fahrenheit could only watch as Avy fought the three men trying to push her down. Avy never tired from kicking or thrashing. Fahrenheit felt broken watching Avy fight, Fahr wished she still had the strength to fight, but every time she pictured Jasper and that bat, her spirit diminished a little more. And flame she had left was snuffed out when her long red hair had become tangled in Vic’s fists, Fahrenheit shut her eyes knowing that seeing black was better than seeing Jasper, or Avy.

When did open Fahrenheit her eyes again, she saw how Avy’s face was now bruised from taking one too many hits. Avy too had ended up with her hands tied behind her back, naked and afraid. But Avy still had fight in her, every time someone tried to crawl in-between her legs she would kick and thrash, doing whatever she could to make this difficult for them. But it seemed that they liked it even more when she fought back. Fahrenheit had to shut her eyes again as she watched two men hold her down giving the third the access he needed.

Fahrenheit cried over the fact that this is what Jasper had feared most, that the two women he loved in his life would end up being harmed at the hands of Vic and his men. Fahrenheit had heard him say it time and time again. _"I'm gonna get us outa' here, take us some place that's ours. You won't have to worry, ever again!" Fahrenheit remember how Jasper smiled when he talked about leaving, she pictured the little beach house he had promised them._

Fahrenheit tried to fall away and forget where she was.

* * *

 

_John had just watched. He had just stood there and fucking watched._

_He could still hear her screaming._

John fell to his knees and vomited the entire contents of his stomach onto the cobblestone streets of Goodneighbor. His breathing was ragged, he reached over to Jasper, feeling his lifeless body was still warm, but there was nothing left. The image of how broken Jasper's skull had become would forever haunt him.

Assured that their fight was over, John carefully picked up Toby who could barely walk.

"Shoulda." Toby slurred. "Shoulda paid 'em."

John said nothing. He couldn't say anything.

John carefully made his way to the Memory Den and left Toby in the care of the doctor before he went outside to empty an entire jet canister into his lungs. It took him three big inhales to take in the whole thing. John even shook it again, trying to strain just one more hit from it. He stumbled forward... his knew high brought him back to his friends body. He was sick with himself for doing nothing but stand there.

_“There was nothing I could’ve done. They would’ve killed me too.” He thought._

In a jet-induced haze John hovered over Jasper’s body, his head split open like a can of cram. John could still feel his best friends blood on his face, he could even taste it in his mouth. John had heard the screams coming from the Old State House, he had been hearing them the entire time, he tried to cover his ears. John began to cry, he was powerless. Afraid and broken, John retreated into the streets of Boston, almost running the entire was back to Diamond City.

* * *

Fahrenheit had gotten off lucky and was thrown back into the streets of Goodneighbor after only a couple hours of being their toy. It was still dark out, when she was thrown into the gutter, naked and bleeding. Later to be discovered by Daisy, who draped her in a blanket and took her home. Fahrenheit spent the rest of the night awake above Daisy’s shop, looking through the window into the streets below. Jasper's body had been moved, but Fahrenheit could still see the blood from where she was standing. There was so much damn blood, it looked like a black abyss in the cobblestone, especially in the moonlight.

Occasionally from Daisy’s bed Fahrenheit would hear a scream, still coming from Avy. Fahrenheit took a moment to cry and pity herself before she took a razor from Daisy’s store inventory and brutally cut off all her hair. That way Vic would never be able to get his hands in her hair again. Fahrenheit desperately wanted to do something to help Avy, but couldn’t, she knew that they both would be killed, if not raped all over again. Instead, she vowed to buy some armor from Daisy, some weapons from Kleo and to never make herself that vulnerable again, she was _done_ wearing dresses. 

She only hoped that Avy would survive along with her so that they could both get their revenge. 

* * *

 

Avy woke up in a cell in the basement of the Old State House. Her clothes were gone, and she was cold from being covered in sweat and blood. One of her eyes had swollen shut, and she could tell that she had broken ribs because it hurt her to breathe. She had listened to them all night, laughing about her, how they had all finally had her, how they had taken Fahrenheit and left her in the streets. Avy's heart broke when they had started to describe the sound Jasper's skill had made when they had broken it.

Avy began to shake when she recalled the events from last night. She could't let this happen again, Jasper wanted a better life for her than... _this._

She reached into her hair and removed a bobby pin, carefully managing to pick the lock on the cell door, she heard it click and her heart lifted, but only a little. Once outside the cell, she looked around for something to wear. In a glass case was an old red coat and frock, but she didn’t have any way to break the glass quietly, instead she managed to pick the lock of a display case freeing a very old article of clothing that went to her knees. Avy snuck upstairs finding that most men were still passed out from the night before. Several men she recognized, and even though they had raped her, her intention was to flee. To be honest, she was afraid to even look at them again. She briefly considered trying to strangle one of them.

Jasper would have wanted her to run, _not get herself killed._

Avy snuck outside, her small feet making no noise, quickly and quietly Avy made her way to Daisy’s shop. Daisy was upstairs, Avy could hear her consoling Fahrenheit, _thank god she was alive too._  

Avy began to slip on a pair of pants that loosely fit. She hadn't noticed the blood on her feet until she looked down, it was still wet – she had stepped in it on her way here… _this was Jasper’s blood._ Avy looked back and could see a small pair of footprints leading right to Daisy's shop. Avy quickly slid on a pair of boots, the weight of them hitting the floor alerted Daisy that someone else was here.

Both Daisy and Farhrenheit walked down the stairs, armed with guns.

“Avy!” Fahrenheit said before running over to her and wrapping her arms around her.

“F. I’m going away, are you coming?” Avy asked her, noticing her hair was now all gone, shopped off and short, very short. Avy continued to dress, the borrowed frock from the state house was getting in the way, she tried to tuck the rest of it into the top of her pants.

“Why don’t you stay and we will kill those bastards for what they did to you brother! _What they did to us!_ " F. hissed. "We will do it together!” she clasped Avy’s hands in hers. Avy quickly pulled them away, shaking her head.

“No, F. Jasper would want me to leave. He’s always wanted me to leave here, and I’m finally doing it. I’m going somewhere were people respect me, where I can live without this fear of being someone’s slave.” Avy told her. “And they’ll kill me if I stay. They didn't let me go like they did you.”

Fahrenheit just shook her head. "You could die just as easily outside that gate!"

Avy placed the pack over her shoulders. “I’m heading west, and I hope you get what you want, sister. If you do get the chance to kill them, make it slow.” Avy hugged Fahrenheit, she stayed their for a moment, Avy could still smell Jasper on her neck. Fahrenheit was Avy’s last connection to her brother, it had been hard for Avy to let go.

Fahrenheit’s eyes filled with tears for the last time. As she hugged Avy goodbye, she hoped that she was strong enough to survive without her big brother around.

“You send me a message when you get somewhere safe.” Was all Fahrenheit told her. Avy just nodded in response.

Daisy hurried Avy to the gate and handed her a loaded pipe pistol.

“You go west, and you don’t stop. Meet my caravan underneath the old freeway turnover. They'll take you as far as you need. Stay in the shadows, don’t talk to anyone, and save your bullets." Avy nodded. "One more thing, don’t you ever come back here.” Daisy said giving her a hug as well.

“Goodbye, Daisy.” Were Avy’s last words in Goodneighbor. Avy looked back at the pool of blood and told it a very solemn goodbye as she carried out her brother’s last wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me playing with Hancock's back story a bit. Always enjoyed his story about how he became Mayor, and I'd like to add a little beef to that story.


	2. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back in the Commonwealth is getting the better of her. After years away from her old home, Avyanna looks to the Brotherhood for solace. Now she has become Knight Anna, for years she had trained under Paladin Danse, and volunteered to be a part of Maxon's misson. Knight Anna gets to see her mentor for the first time since he left for Boston six months ago. And when Avyanna succumbs to jealousy, she finds herself taking on a rash mission... alone. She could be severely reprimanded for her actions, but she is determined to make Danse proud of her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6 years later - 2287 - The Prydwen meets the Commonwealth.]

It had been a long time since Avyanna had returned to the Boston Commonwealth. It seemed... _the same._

After Daisy had sent her off, Avy managed to find her way to a caravan that took her all the way to the ruins of Washington DC. Avy wasn't sure how far she would have to run, but after working in a scrap yard for caps she met Paladin Danse, he had been so kind to her, and convinced her to enlist if she wanted a warm shower and a hot meal. Shortly afterwards, Avy had been accepted into the Brotherhood of Steel. And with time she easily rose to the rank of knight, soon taking on the same Anna, instead of Avy or Avyanna, her old self had been slipping further and further away from her, but seeing the Commonwealth again stirred up old memories. She could still remember the way Jasper's blood felt on her feet, and the way Fahrenheit had cried.

Anna reminded herself of the people she _did_ have in her life.

Paladin Danse had been her sponsor, mentor, and close friend. He often brought out the best in Anna, and she often wanted to make him proud. Anna had volunteered to be a crewmember of the Prydwen when it came time to bring air power to the Commonwealth. She took pride in the Elder Maxon’s lineage, boarding the Prydwen had been one of the best moments of her life. Paladin Danse had been proud of her that day, and even more proud when she pursued her Lancer badge. Anna strived to find that look on his face whenever she could, but Danse had been sent to the commonwealth ahead of her team, and it seemed that he had been dispatched ages ago, and Anna couldn’t wait to see him again.

Today, Anna had the honor of flying a vertibird; she had been training in DC to earn her lancer badge as a surprise for Danse. She assisted the Prydwen in executing an air strike on the Boston airport, ridding it of all ferals. Her team had done well, and she hoped that returning to her old home wasn’t going to interfere with her current one. When the day was done, Anna was honored to climb aboard the Prydwen, she headed to the Forecastle and took a look at her old home.

She felt a haunting feeling slide up her neck as she looked over the familiar landscape she had once inhabited. 

* * *

The next day, Anna reported for duty, her first order was taking care to clean the weaponry that was built into the Prydwen. Their first firefight required them to fire their weapons, leaving them due for maintenance. Knight Anna checked and cleaned all guns to make sure they were in working order. She couldn’t help but take pride in her work. This ship had given her everything, the Brotherhood had never disrespected her, if men so much as looked at her; there would be scribes, knights, and even Paladin’s at her back, ready to defend her from any offender. This was her home, and she couldn’t be more proud of it.

She was most elated to see Paladin Danse again. But he had not yet reported to the Prydwen.

Anna returned to the commons to fill her belly with a rationed meal. She ended her night with a luke warm shower and filed into her bunk which she shared with several other Scribes and Knights. That night she dreamt of Danse, hoping she would see him soon, his quarters had been vacant for too long and she missed her friend dearly. She hated to admit she felt something special for the man.

The next day however, still brought no sign of Danse, she overheard that he was hold up in a police station with a couple other Brotherhood members. Then for several days after that, she still hadn’t heard anything about his status. 

It wasn’t until a week and a half later that Anna got her first assignment.

“Knight… er- Knight.”

“Knight Anna is fine, Elder Maxon, I understand it is confusing.”

“It must only mean you were meant for a rank greater than Knight, Knight Anna. I look forward to the day when I get to call you Paladin Knight.” Maxon told her, he had a stern look in his eyes, but a softness in his voice.

“As do I, Elder.” Anna said.

Avyanna and Jasper shared the last name of Knight, which only brought confusion later on when she rose through the ranks. Most just referred to her as Knight Anna.

“Since you have been training as a lancer, and have made yourself familiar with our vertibirds, I am sending you to pick up Paladin Danse from his current location. He has acquired a deep range transmitter that has informed us of his location. I would like to see him immediately.” Elder Maxon ordered. 

“Yes sir, right away sir!” Anna said with a salute.

Elder Maxon dismissed her.

Anna almost ran to the Prydwen flight deck, not only was she going to see Danse, but she was also going to show him her abilities at flying the vertibird. She hoped she would see that proud look he could give her. Knight Anna and another comrade boarded their vessel and set off for the given coordinates.

Seeing Boston from a bird’s eye view was giving her a strange feeling, that strange phantom was creeping up again. She remembered places she had called home, people she missed… Knight Anna shook her head and thrust the vertibird foreword. Her comrade directed her to a helipad that was on top of the Police station, Anna was happy to see her favorite tin can was on the roof waiting for her. To her dismay, there was a very beautiful woman with him, and it was not Scribe Haylen. 

“This is Nora –“ Danse began, as he boarded the vertibird “She’s been recruited and Maxon-“

Knight Anna smiled at Danse. When he realized it was his old friend sitting in the cockpit. He seemed speechless.

“Knight Anna, my God, it’s been too long.” Danse said to her. “I’m proud to see your training has progressed so far.”

_‘I’m just glad that you’re alive, Danse.’ Avyanna thought to herself._

"Paladin," Anna paused, "Nora." she stated as she gave him a warm smile and returned a nod to Nora, before taking off. Knight Anna flew them back to the Prydwen with skill, and when they landed, she couldn’t help herself from hugging that sack of tin. Her arms never would fit around the circumference of his power armor.

"Knight this is-"

"Inappropriate, I know." she said still smiling. She pulled away quickly. “Maxon wants to see you immediately, Danse.” Knight Anna said while stepping back to give him a formal salute.

“I understand, thank you Knight.” He told her. He quickly left her standing there, as he did not like to show affection, especially in a professional setting, but Knight Anna couldn’t help herself.

Anna watched as Danse and Nora walked away from her. Anna noticed that Nora had in her hand, _Righteous Authority,_ a gun she had personally watched Danse make himself, taking special care to mod it the way he wanted. The sight of it made Knight Anna’s heart sink a little bit, could he have replaced her?

_That phantom feeling was creeping closer yet again._

Knight Anna grabbed a quick lunch before she attended Elder Maxon’s speech, she hated that Nora had stood next to her. Afterwards, Elder Maxon had requested to be left alone with the newcomer, so Knight Anna chose to go find Danse, while Nora met Maxon.

It relieved her when Paladin Danse was waiting for her in the recreation room with a bottle of whiskey.

“It’s been too long, Danse.”

“It has, Knight. Let’s have a drink.”

They shared their whiskey in the commons area, Knight Anna was painfully aware that Danse’s eyes had been on the door to the main deck as the Elder spoke to Nora. But Anna still tried to steal his attention anyway.

They formally talked about the Brotherhood's advancement in the Commonwealth, and how they were now that much closer to the Institute. Danse told her about the attack on the Police Station, and how he and his team would've been killed it if hadn't been for Nora. The ferals had been relentless, he had lost good men during the attack, Rhys and Halen had managed to survive with him, and with perseverance, they were able to serve the Brotherhood and recover valuable technology.

After a short time, Danse noticed that Knight Anna’s intake of whiskey had been the same as his own, but her small frame was finding it harder to process. She found her staring into his brown eyes; her smile only seemed to make him more uncomfortable. She was red faced, and Danse just now realized how much Anna had to drink. He bit his lip, he knew he shouldn't have let her have this much. Even Anna could feel the darkness creeping up again.

“I hope you’ve been taking care of yourself.” Danse told her.

“What do you mean?” she asked a small hiccup escaped her lips. She covered her mouth and smiled.

“Well last time I saw you, you were having trouble. It was the anniversary of your brother’s death, and I saw you drink a bottle of vodka on your own.” Danse told her.

“I don’t remember that.” Knight Anna told him, somewhat laughing. _Obviously._

Danse had been the only person she had told about that night. Danse had an incredible capability to make himself care, and Anna trusted him with everything. She told him about her brother, the rape, and her escape to DC. And Danse hadn’t even flinched, he chose to accept her, and vouched for her within the ranks of the Brotherhood. He was always proud of her in many ways, but Anna had fallen in love with him, and Danse had never felt quite the same way.

"I just - I hope you've been okay." Danse said.

"I have. Thanks to you." she told him. She could hear Maxon's door opening, Anna watched as Danse looked up, his eyes finding Nora's.

“I’ve got to leave you, Knight, I am due for a medical exam, and I must take Nora back to her home.” Danse said. “I’m glad to see you here and well.”

“Thank you Paladin. I’m glad to see you, it hasn’t been the same without you.” Anna told him.

The words made her sick. It was like their entire friendship had disappeared, Danse was cold to her, and at one point Anna thought they had been closer.

* * *

_Later on…_

Anna found it painful to watch Danse talk to Nora. They were standing on the flight deck, smiling and talking… bile managed to rise in her chest as Danse embraced Nora’s arm, even through his power armor, the touch was loving, and Nora stepped onto her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on Danse’s cheek. 

Then Anna watched as Danse boarded another Vertibird with Nora, leaving her once again.

Anna couldn’t even begin to swallow the immense jealousy she felt. Nora had been awarded the rank of Knight, it had taken Anna years to get where she was, and all she did was rescue some simple signal booster?” And then she has the nerve to kiss him? Where were they going now? What were they going to do? Another mission for Maxon? Or had they become accustomed to having _privacy_ between the two of them. Maybe Danse had been away too long after all.

Anna wanted to break down the Elder’s door and beg him for a mission that would make her a Paladin… to give her a mission that would make Danse look at her like he used to… but she couldn’t. 

Instead, her courage from several glasses of whiskey, a vertibird, power armor, and a gun. Anna was going to go find her next promotion, and she wasn’t going to sit around waiting for orders. She could find something to make not only the Elder proud, but Danse as well.

* * *

Anna flew around for an hour, taking in the sight that used to be her old home. Diamond City still sparkled that special green sparkle and the crumbled streets of the fens looked even worse than they used to. Anna flew over Swan Lake; she remembered the stories Jasper would tell her about the monster than lurked there. There were so many fond memories here of Jasper, those memories were something Anna had missed. She wondered what she would do if granted leave from the Prydwen, where would she go? Who would she see?

After sometime, Anna had begun to worry that he rash decision to make a bold statement may have just gotten her attention in the wrong way. If she didn’t find something soon, her use of the vertibird would be seen as theft, she would be held accountable for anything lost, and every bullet spent. Even if this turned out to be nothing but a joyride, Anna would be demoted, but only after she had been severely punished.

Suddenly, over her radio came a distress signal and Anna’s heart jumped in her chest.

Anna followed the ping, hoping that she could rescue a lost patrol and bring them back to the Prydwen – playing all this off as if she had received their transmission from the call room. Anna hovered the vertibird just over an abandoned building; this is where the signal was coming from.

She landed, quickly surveying the area for enemies. She entered the ruins, feeling the sensation of radiation she took a rad-x pill. When she had washed it down, her eyes fell onto old Brotherhood power armor, it was stripped now, no more than a skeleton of a suit, but beneath it held the body of a brother. Anna took one of his holotag in her hands, Knight Varham. She shut off his distress signal, and picked up a nearby holotape. Anna made her way back to the vertibird, placing the tape into the main deck of the air ship.

Anna’s hand’s shook over the controls of the vertibird, as she listened to the tape… this was Recon Squad Artemis, _officially Recon Team 429-Alpha_. They had been missing for years, and according to this tape, ambushed, four of them killed, but the tape said there should be three survivors…

Anna was picking up another distress signal, maybe the other members had found safe ground maybe they were still alive. Anna went back to free the knights body from his armor, placing him carefully in the back of the vertibird, the skeleton of the armor was stored into the cargo hold, and then Anna lifted the vertibird into the air with Knight Varham’s body, swaying against the straps of the seatbelt.

Anna tracked the next signal she picked up; it was the same one as before - a Brotherhood issue distress call. She came to the National Guard Armory, a place that had been reported to be infested by ferals. Anna landed on the roof, hoping that a silent entry could give her the edge she needed to kill some ferals before having to shoot up the entire building. From the roof, she pinpointed the likeliest location of the distress signal, and with some rope, she lowered herself next to the building, she broke open a window, allowing herself entry.

Two ghouls came charging at her as soon as her boots hit the floor. She shot each one, killing them both instantly. Their bodies slid across the floor, leaving two streaks of blood.

Anna quietly made her way across the floor, finding another brotherhood sister on the other side of the room. Knight Astlin, she was slumped against a wall; a pool of dried blood surrounded her. Astlin almost looked as if she was alive, but she had been dead for some time, radiation only preserving her body. Anna took one of her holotags, placing it in her pocket along with a second holotape. Anna lifted the Knight’s body over her shoulders, and carefully managed to pull herself back up to the roof, only to pull up Astlin’s body from the floor below. 

Anna secured Astlin’s body in the vertibird as well, knowing that all her brothers and sisters deserved their burial, as it was their right.

She popped the holotape into the vertibird deck and took off, heading for her next location; someone _had_ to still be alive.

Anna flew over the Revere Satellite array, and quickly had to divert to stealth tactics, it was swarming with super mutants, and Anna couldn’t risk the vertibird being harmed.

She landed her vertibird in some nearby trees; the coverage would have to do while she suited up in basic power armor, and grabbed her mini-gun.

Anna spent several hours there, tossing grenades, unleashing a hail of bullets, all while making sure to kill every last super mutant scum. Taking out a base like this would have been reward enough alone, but Anna knew recovering this lost patrol was her new task, it would not only be important to Danse, and Maxon, but Anna as well. She was always the first to volunteer to do body recovery. Anna had never gotten to see her brother’s body after what had happened. Anna would have liked to bury him; she would have wanted a real goodbye. So in turn, she tried to give that to others.

It was dawn when Nora had finally taken down the last mutant. It had been a hard fight, but after a couple stimpaks, Anna felt rejuvenated, and made her way up to the top of the satellite tower. Eventually she was wandering through mutant shacks, following the distress signal; she almost fell over the railing when she found the scribe’s body.

Scribe Faris had bled to death just like Astlin. Anna took his tag, holotape, and threw him over the shoulder of her power armor. Carrying him the distance back to the vertibird was easy; her powercore had just burnt out when she reached the door to the vertibird. Anna secured his body, restored her armor and took off once more, placing the holotape in the deck.

* * *

Recon Bunker Theta was a long distance from where the other men had been found, Anna knew it was hidden well, and it made a great safe house, she only hope that someone would be alive… just this one time.

Anna used the recovered code from the scribe’s pocket, but before she could push the door open herself, it swung open to reveal a gray haired man, he was pointing a pistol at her head. Anna put her hands up, and tried to remain calm.

“How do you know this code!? How’d you get in here?! You- You’re with – “

“Yes, Paladin, I’m here to recover you, I received your distress signals.” Anna said with her hands still raised.

“My signals – What – oh, you mean from my team.”

“You’re Paladin Brandis, aren’t you?” Anna asked.

“Yes… yes.” He muttered. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, I’ve been in the Brotherhood for almost five years now, we always wondered what happened to your recon team, and now… now I know.” Anna said.

Brandis looked at her with sad eyes. 

“I went back for them you know, but they had already…”

“I know…” Anna said. Brandis finally lowered his gun, and Anna lowered her hands.

“Come back with me,” Anna asked, “The Prydwen is here, and we need you sir!”

Brandis watched her salute him. But he was unenthused.

“I can’t, not after how I let them down. I am a disgrace.” Brandis told her.

“Sir, I have recovered your team, and I would like to complete my mission, sir.” Anna said. “That includes you.”

Brandis looked at her, and then to the vertibird he could see in the distance.

“You… recovered them?” Brandis asked.

“Yes sir, even after all these years, the radiation has preserved them for burial. I think you owe them your honor when it is to be done.” Anna said, still holding her salute.

Brandis looked at her for a moment and then nodded. He collected his things, locked the bunker and walked with her to the vertibird. Leaving behind years worth of sadness, and for the final time, he attended to his team.

* * *

Flying back to the Prydwen had been more nerve wrecking than killing all those mutants on her own. Three vertibirds had circled them, many of them radioing to her that she must return immediately. Anna just muted her communications while Brandis sat beside her.

“You weren’t tasked with finding us were you?” Brandis asked as the Prydwen came into view. There was a number of Brotherhood knights and paladins awaiting her.

“Not exactly.” Anna told him. “I sort of went off on my own. Trying to prove – I don’t know hell… prove something.” Anna’s knuckles were white as she saw the crowd of people; all watching her vertibird pull into dock.

She watched as Brandis looked behind him, seeing the members of his crew he couldn’t save… and then he looked back at Anna. 

Anna saw Danse’s face in the crown of people.

Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out the recovered holotags, she wrapped the chains around her wrist as the vertibird shut off, now fully secured to the Prydwen.

Anna slid her door open, two Paladins in armor pulled her from her chair, nearly dragging her across the flight deck, she felt the cold metal of restraints fit onto her wrist, they couldn’t get the second cuff to fit around the holo chains.

Anna tripped, falling onto her knees, just before the feet of both Paladin Danse, and Elder Maxon. Maxon looked angrier than ever and Anna wasn’t sure how that was possible. But the disappointed look on Danse’s face... that was something she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avy - is what she was called 6 years ago, she's since adopted Anna, as her name in the BOS. Avyanna is used rarely, I wanted her to lose her old identity, and become something knew. So Anna is much different person then the Avy we will meet later on...


	3. Howl of a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her trip into the Commonwealth, Anna finds herself happy to be near Danse once again, but she falls into the hands of someone she doesn't expect. Her demons will fight to make themselves known, but how long can she ignore them for?

“Wait!” Brandis shouted, his door sliding open now, some shocked to see that there was a passenger they hadn’t noticed. Paladin Brandis was still in his black BOS officer uniform, the color was instantly respected amongst the men.

“Unhand this Knight. She was doing her sworn duty!” Brandis stepped through the crowd until he met the Elder’s gaze.

“Explain Paladin!” Elder Maxon ordered.

“Knight Anna responded to several distress signals left by my men, she worked all night tirelessly recovering their bodies and eventually rescuing me from Recon Bunker Theta. She was doing her duty and I owe her a debt.”

“Then why were none of her commanding officers informed? Or even me for that matter?” Elder Maxon asked. “She took that vertibird off deck, without orders…”

“Sir if I may, Knight Anna explained to me that when she was restocking the vertibird when she heard my signal. It was so faint that she chose to fly nearer to the signal, only to see if it was really there, or just interference. But when she found the first body of Knight Varham, she took it upon herself to see my men taken care of. She acted innocently at first, and then acted as any Knight should have.” Brandis said. 

Anna knew it was a lie, but he was coating the story to become a lot nobler than it had begun.

Anna held out her hands, one cuff dangling around her right hand, and in her left, were several holotags of their fallen officers. Anna offered them to Elder Maxon.

“These men need to be recovered.” Maxon stated. Anna was still on her knees and she tried to meet his gaze.

“They do not.” Paladin Brandis said. “Knight Anna recovered each man, they are secured in the back of the vertibird.” 

It seemed at that moment, the Elder was at a loss for words. The look on Danse’s face was no longer a scowl, but perhaps slightly proud.

“Knight, you will finish your task. See Brandis’ men are taken care of, return any holotapes to Captain Kells and give me a written report by the end of the day.” Elder Maxon told her. As Maxon walked away the crown dispersed, obviously disappointed they didn’t get to see her reprimanded for stealing a vertibird.

* * *

By the end of the day, Anna had managed to thank Brandis for what he had done. But he knew it was the least he could do. Being shut away for so long had made Brandis thankful that he no longer had to be alone, even though it would take time for him to be ready to serve again.

Elder Maxon held a stern gaze when Knight Anna had stood before him. He always managed to instill fear in all his subordinates, except Danse, who seemed to overly proud of Maxon’s leadership skills. Anna stood at attention, her report was in the hands of Elder Maxon, she could see the holotags she collected sitting on a table with a bottle of liquor.

“I am citing you, Knight Anna, for the unsanctioned use of a vertibird. However, be that as it may, I am offering you a temporary position of Paladin. If a permanent position opens up, you will be allowed to keep your rank indefinitely, but for the time being you are to carry out the duties of Paladin Brandis until he recovers and would like to reclaim his title.”

“I – I don’t know what to say.” Anna said.

 “Paladin Knight I suppose is your official title now, when you get your lancer badge, I imagine, Paladin-Lancer-Knight is going to spark even more confusion then your original title.” Elder Maxon said. 

“Thank you sir, for this opportunity. I will honor the Brotherhood to the best of my abilities.” Paladin Anna said. 

“I should hope so,” Maxon stated. “You may return to your quarters, report for duty tomorrow morning, Paladin.”

Elder Maxon saluted, Paladin Anna did the same. She turned on her heel, waiting until she was off the main deck to reveal a smile that had grown inside her. She couldn’t wait to tell Danse, he would be so proud of her. 

* * *

 Anna surprised Dance in the engineering room, he was polishing his power armor, Anna couldn’t help but notice how nice his body looked in his tight uniform, she thought if he flexed, it might just tear away from his chest. Anna, was now wearing a matching Paladin suit, and when Danse saw it, he smiled.

“Someone finally did it.” He said.

“I think the color looks good on me.” She said.

“It does.” He said as he also cleared his throat, trying to resume sounding professional.

“Drinks? Later?” Anna asked.

“Sure, we should consume food first, it is not a good idea to drink on an empty stomach.”

“Of course, Danse.” Anna said, “Wanna lead the way?”

“Sure.” Danse put down his tools and together they walked to the commons to grab another rationed meal. Most of the food came in bags, was dried, or was a powder that was meant to be mixed with water. The one thing Anna never cared for was the food the Brotherhood provided, she often craved the fresh taste of tatos or Mutfruit, but Danse being with her made her not hate the meal as much as she usually did. 

Danse congratulated her again, as they both sat down to share a table in the commons area, and when their meal was done, they had broken into a bottle of old whiskey. Something they both favored, and continued to talk like they had back in DC.

“I still remember that day your minigun malfunctioned.” Danse said.

“That was awful, I had to use that little knife you gave me!” Anna said. 

“You were in the med bay for a week from radiation.” Danse said.

“No thanks to you.” Anna said. “I’m still convinced you did it as a prank.”

“Why would I do that?” Danse asked.

“Prank the new kid I suppose. You know you did use to have a sense of humor, Danse.” Anna told him.

Danse let out a small chuckle. “That would have been inappropriate.” He said flatly.

Anna had wanted to ask him about Nora, and if he like in her any sort of way, but instead, she tried to keep the conversation about them, she didn’t want to take away from the good old days by bringing up the commonwealth.

After an hour, the whiskey seemed to be getting the better of her – filled with pride from her promotion; Anna became very flirtatious towards Danse, which he hadn’t seemed to mind. Whiskey was his favorite drink as well; and it was also getting to him, making him light headed. When the commons area had emptied, he new it was late.

“We should go, Paladin.” Danse said, “It is late.”

“Agreed, Paladin.” Annas stated, but even though Danse had meant that they both retire, Anna followed him back to his cabin, still talking to him about the promotion. Danse was laughing with her, smiling at her _, it really did feel like old times again._

Anna was bold enough to let herself inside his cabin, he didn’t protest, but she knew it wasn’t something he’d normally allow if he hadn’t had one too many whiskeys already. Anna quickly poured him another glass once he had sat down.

Anna sat across from him, drinking her own glass as Danse settled in.

He was relaxed and glad to be back in his own quarters. Even seeing Anna again was nice, she was a good solider, and Danse had become proud of his previous prodigy. He’d forgotten how conversation came so easily to them, they could be at ease with one anther, especially after Anna and he had shared a bottle. 

A few moments later he realized he had forgotten how loud he could laugh, the Danse most people knew was the Paladin, and Paladin only, he wasn’t sure why Anna brought out this side of him.

Now, here she was sitting in front of him, looking much different than the scared little girl he had rescued from the scrap yard in DC. She looked at him with big brown eyes, those same eyes that had begun to worry him back in Washington, they seemed to get bigger and bigger everytime she looked at him. Danse took his mission to the Commonwealth to distance himself from her, Anna was friendly with him, and he didn’t want it to become more than that.

Though he did think she was incredibly beautiful, she was busty, and he liked her dark hair. But she was his subordinate, and their relationship had to remain strictly professional. Plus ever since he had met Nora, he couldn’t understand why he had such fond feelings for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Anna, she had gotten up to pour him another glass; he knew this would be too much. He was drunk, she was drunk, and he knew that a drunk Anna was very different from a sober Anna.

But he sipped the glass anyway, it seemed a months worth of fighting off ferals had got the better of him. He wanted to ask her about how she felt being back here… being back home.

But he had let his guard down, he knew it as soon as he felt her touch him, her hand had snaked up his arm. She rested it there, testing him, but Danse had never objected, his willpower was gone, she was his pupil, he was her teacher. But it seemed that she had one or two things to teach him. 

Anna had crawled on top of him, and his hands grabbed at her hips. _Why he let his hands do that, he wasn’t sure._

Everything was happening in a very cloudy fog. It might have been the sight of Anna’s new Paladin suit being unzipped, giving him pieces of flesh that he had never seen before. He breathed heavily, aware of the scent of whiskey on his breath.

Anna felt like her body was a hundred degrees as Danse’s hands touched her, she kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth tasting the whiskey they had been sharing. It was sweet, but wet and sloppy.

She felt Danse pull her suit off her shoulders; she felt exposed before him, but only until he grabbed at her breasts, placing one in his mouth. He was being rough, and it pulled a stuttering moan from her lips, as he took his time admiring her breasts. Anna could feel a certain hardness in his lap, and when he had thoroughly teased each of her nipples she slid to the floor between his legs. She unzipped his suit, freeing just his lower half, and she eagerly took him in her mouth just like she had imagined doing so many times.

He barely fit, and he quickly made her jaw exhausted from all the work she was doing trying to keep her teeth away from his sensitive flesh.

But she watched as his head flew backwards, he let out a moan _. He was loving this._

Anna kept going, she loved the way he tasted, and how his hips would buck every time she would kiss just the tip of his cock.

Danse took a moment to pull her from his lap, he kissed her, and fondled her breasts once more. Anna stood up and slipped off the rest of her suit, Danse stood as well, only to lift her off the ground and carry her to his small bed. Danse unzipped his suit further, freeing his arms and most of his legs; he grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him, and placing himself between her spread legs. Then he eased himself into her. 

Anna cried out in pain, he was too big, she wanted to ask him to stop, but then he was inside, and he was still… she was simply full. As she relaxed she felt the feeling simplify, and she found a small moan escaping her lips, it felt good.

Danse moved inside her now, slowly, feeling the incredible tightness around him was going to make him explode, he thought switching to penetration would help him last longer, but he felt better between her legs than he did in her mouth. Seeing her breasts bounce against every one of his thrusts was enough to do him in, and he came inside her. He was spent, his body was glistening, and realizing what had just transpired between them, he almost felt guilty. He shook away his thoughts and came in to kiss her; she kissed him back with eagerness. And as he lay next to her, she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

  
  
When Anna awoke the next morning she found Danse getting dressed at the end of the bed. Her headache had to be worse than his; she shielded herself from the light in the center of his room. 

“I must report our actions to our superior.” Danse said quietly. _Almost as if he didn’t want her to hear it._  

“What? Danse. What did you just say?” she asked.

“Our actions were against the rules, Knight. We must be honest, turn in a report, and have the proper medical exams done.” He told her.

“Danse I know it’s not part of regulations, and there are rules… but they’ll keep us apart, we can’t be together again.” Anna pleaded with him.

“I’m glad that is understood soldier.” Danse said. “I will report to Maxon immediately, and I’m sure you will be contacted when you are due for an exam. Please understand, I am sorry for what happened.”

Anna felt sick; bile was rising in her throat.

“I suspect you should wait in your quarters for orders from Elder Maxon.”

“You’re going to Maxon?” Anna asked, the twisting in her stomach making her ready to vomit all over Danse’s bed.

“Maxon is my superior. And he is yours.” Was all Danse said before putting together the final buckle on his suit and exiting the room.

Anna swallowed the sickness in the back of her throat and looked at herself. She was half clothed, she had gone to sleep happy, sleeping with the man she thought she loved, and now… everything she held dear was in jeopardy.

* * *

  
  
Anna had spend the morning in the community washroom. She had spent nearly an hour in the private showers. At first the water had been hot, but most of her time had been spent under freezing water. She didn’t really want to see herself cry, she just wanted to wash off whatever remained of Danse from the night before. She was probably going to lose her promotion; she was probably going to be assigned to sanitation. She wouldn’t see Danse anymore, and she would likely never fly again. Anna had deemed the punishment’s fair in Maxon’s eyes. Anna was almost unmoved by their likelihood, what really bothered her was Danse. She had come to love him in their time together, he had saved her from the scrap yard in DC, taught her how to use a weapon, and supported her as she rose through the ranks.

She tried to convince herself that the whiskey had just been a mistake, that it was one stupid drunken night.

But she knew that whiskey had nothing to do with it. She had wanted this for a long time. She just never knew how disappointing it was going to be.

Anna was now sitting in her bunk, waiting for a scribe to come and collect her. Captain Cade’s scribe was the first to collect her. And for the first time since joining the Brotherhood, Anna felt mistreated. She was a Paladin, sure, but she was substituting for someone else, what value did she really have? 

Captain Cade examined her, and let her leave with a report, a report that she was to give to Elder Maxon himself. The walk down the empty hall of the Prydwen made her stomach turn, it was an unpleasant feeling that she blamed Danse for. Every positive feeling she ever had for the man, had turned to ash in her mouth.

It was nighttime now, she had waited all day for Cade’s call, and now she was to go before Maxon.

She felt uncomfortable knocking on his private quarters. And when he opened the door, she felt her mouth go dry.

“Come in, Paladin.” Maxon said.

“Sir.” She said, handing him the file that Cade had given her.

“Shut the door.” Maxon said.

Anna shut the door, and stood motionless in front of it, her knees started to burn as he thumbed through the file. She watched him read the intimate details of her exam like it was a report on a raid.

“Paladin Danse was right to reveal the nature of your relationship. Surprisingly, this is one of the simpler cases of sexual relations amongst officers. You may keep your rank, and you should be awarded your Lancer badge later on in the week.” 

“Then what is to be my punishment, Elder, Sir.” Anna asked.

“Well that’s questionable, I was having a detailed conversation with Paladin Danse…”

Anna’s face began to burn red.

“He explained a nature of things, all that had to do with your intimate night.” 

“I – Sir, I am embarrassed-“

“Don’t be, I found his description of events quite enjoyable.” Maxon said, as he nonchalantly thumbed back through her file.

Anna hated that Danse had divulged such information.

“Perhaps, if your title, and badge are worth something to you, maybe we can work something out.”

“Sir – I don’t know what you’re asking.” Anna’s face was still red, she had heartburn in her feet.

“Why don’t you show me what you did.” Elder Maxon said.

“Sir –“

“There was whiskey, right?” Elder Maxon took out two glasses and poured three fingers for each glass. “Here, let’s start there.”

“Elder, I am quite embarrassed by the situation.”

“From what I understand, you have very little to be embarrassed about.”

Anna felt how hot her face had become; she could feel tears stinging her eyes. She watched as her Elder sat into a chair near his bed. The glass of whiskey was just sitting on the edge of the table. She walked forward, away from the door, taking the glass in her hands and swallowing it with one gulp.

“You can pour yourself another if you’d like.” Maxon said.

Anna poured herself another glass, this time she doubled the original amount. She knew what her Elder was asking of her, and she was fairly certain she had nowhere to run this time. At least he was asking rather than taking, granted it was obvious extortion. But Anna felt a numbness come over her chest as she realized, she had been through worse.

After the glass was finished, she began to undo the buckles of her suit and she freed each one so that the zipper could slide freely down her skin. She didn’t want to meet the Elder’s gaze, but when she did she watched a sickening grin spread across his face.

“Don’t be shy, have another glass if you wish.” He told her.

Anna refused and let the zipper make it’s way down her thin frame, she stopped at her hips. She took her arms out of the sleeves and let each of her breasts become out from under the fabric. She could still see him grinning.

“Like I said, nothing to be shy about.” He told her.

Anna let her hair down from it’s tight bun. It fell over her shoulders and he seemed to like that.

“Then what came next?” he asked.

“I thought you knew what happened.” Anna stated. 

“I do.” Maxon said, “But I want you to tell me.”

“Well.” Anna walked towards him; she straddled him, placing her legs on either side of his. When she sat down, she felt incredibly close to a man she often feared. “Then he touched me, while I sat like this.”

His hands snaked up her stomach, they felt rough, and they were almost entirely calloused. Her soft skin almost objected to his touch, but not entirely. She felt his lips exploring her breasts; his lips were soft at least.

She felt strange being with her Elder, he was a man she was supposed to admire, but right now she was conflicted with feelings of guilt and pleasure, she didn’t want to be doing this, and she shouldn’t be doing this, but she couldn’t help but enjoy it… if only just a little.

Anna stood up from his lap and broke away from his kiss. She knelt between his legs, and proceeded to do to him, what she had done the night before.

She freed him from the confines of his black jumpsuit, just his lower half was needed right now. He had been hard ever since she straddled him, and the massive hard on that sprang from his suit almost alarmed her. Her jaw was still sore from the other night, and this wasn’t about to help.

She liked the way he tasted, _his precum was better then Danse’s,_ Maxon’s was almost sweet.

She had an easier time taking him into the back of her throat because he wasn’t as thick as Danse, she didn’t have to worry about her teeth anymore, just her gag reflex. Maxon’s hands were entwined in her hair, he had grabbed fistfuls and began to push her head into his lap.

Anna quickly pulled away; he throat wasn’t going to be able to handle much more. She could feel the whiskey burning in her system now. She stood up and removed the rest of her suit; Maxon had quickly made his way to his feet and was now removing his coat. Anna watched him undress as she sat on his bed and leaned back. As he took off the rest of his suit she realized this wasn’t _all_ bad.

He was smaller than Danse, but he certainly wasn’t lacking in the muscular department. His chest was perfectly hairy, Anna didn’t mind that he was easy on the eyes.

“And then what happened?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Let me show you.” Anna said as she reached out her hand.

Maxon crawled on top of her, both of them naked, she spread her legs, feeling the same aching that had been left inside her from the night before… maybe Maxon could fill it.

Anna would admit she was wet when he slid into her, this whole thing was confusing to her, but she so desperately wanted to feel good… to feel that release, even if she didn’t get it in the way that she thought she would.

Maxon was buried deep inside her now, he was humming an almost unrecognizable sound that emulated from deep within his throat, and for the first time that night, Anna kissed him. Their lips shared a passionate kiss before he broke away and began to thrust away between her small hips.

Anna felt a recognizable coil in her stomach, it had eluded her for so long, it was twisting inside her, burning, and tightening. She felt herself relax and let out a moan, but as she did she felt Maxon’s thrusting stop, and a hot sensation fill her. He had finished and left her still burning with desire.

“I think we’ve come to an understanding.” Maxon said as he rolled away from her. “You’re welcome to leave when you wish. You can also stay –“

Anna was already standing, she could feel his heat begin to run down her legs. She pulled her Paladin suit on as quickly as she could.

“Elder, I will leave, thank you for being kind enough to leave me with my ranks intact I will resume my regular duties tomorrow afternoon.” Anna turned away from his naked form, almost as if she couldn’t look at him.

“Very well. Ad Victoriam, Paladin.” Was all he said in response.

Anna quickly opened and shut the door. She ran straight for the forecastle, hoping it would be empty. When she found that she was alone, she ran out to the furthest part of the ship and clutched the railing tightly. She could feel the guilt through out her body, but this unmistakable pleasure she got from what had just happened. 

She gave into the sickness she felt, it shouldn’t have happened. She didn’t know if she could forgive herself for going along with it. Her knuckles were white, and with a simple inhale, she let out a scream.

The expression had made her feel a little bit better, but she still couldn’t understand what she should do. How could she face Danse again? The Brotherhood… Maxon?

Anna wasn’t so sure of anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... Anna's inner demons come alive.


	4. Memory Lane

Anna placed a leave card in the hands of Captain Kells. The next morning she was on a vertibird heading for Diamond City. Whatever she was going to do, she knew she couldn’t be any where near Maxon or Danse. 

The thought of Danse made her stomach churn. She was so sure she had loved him, and she thought Danse of all people could love her back. He had known everything about her past, and he accepted her still, after everything she’d been through. Anna had struggled thinking anyone would ever want to even be with her, after everything Vic’s men had taken from her. But Danse had showed real compassion, he had truly cared about her well being, the only time Anna had ever even thought about being intimate came from her thinking of Danse… but obviously he wasn’t meant to love her. Perhaps the Brotherhood would always be Danse’s one and only love. 

Anna’s time with Maxon however was the most confusing set of circumstances she’d ever encountered. The whole situation had been wrong, she had never seen Maxon that way. In many ways, she hoped sleeping with Maxon would somehow hurt Danse. And in another way, Anna had hoped she could feel that satisfaction that came from sleeping with someone. She so desperately wanted to feel like a real woman. These last five years she had spent little time finding sex desirable, but now… somehow after Danse all she wanted was to feel complete. This was why she hadn’t slammed the door in Maxon’s face, but she still regretted not doing that in the first place.

The vertibird landed near Diamond City, Anna took a look at the Great Green Jewel. She had fond memories of the place when she was little. Up until their mother died and Jasper and her father took her to Goodneighbor.

Goodneighbor. _‘don’t you ever come back here.’_ She heard Daisy’s voice in her head.

Anna headed for the entrance of Diamond City. She quickly found herself a room in the Dugout Inn. She spent the day shopping. She purchased an outfit from Fallon’s Basement, and wandered around feeling like less of an eyesore then she did when she was in her BOS uniform.

She had picked a black tank top with a leather vest. Her toned arms were exposed and intimidating, she managed with a pair of jeans that were maybe one size too big, but overall, she felt like a regular citizen of the commonwealth. It had been a long time since she had worn something that wasn’t Brotherhood issue.

Feeling like her old self, she started to wonder about her old life. She wondered how Fahrenheit had fared after staying in Goodneighbor, she wondered about Daisy and the old little shack she used to call home.

Anna decided now was as good a time as any to get piss drunk. The Dugout Inn had a large bar, and she could pass out in her bed whenever she wanted, and she’d still have enough time to sleep in before the vertibird would head back to the Prydwen.

She ordered a glass of the strongest moonshine she’d ever tasted. This put all whiskey to shame. She sat at the bar, no one bothered her, and she just sat in silence as she listened to the conversations going on around her. One in particular caught her attention.

“Goodneighbor yeah, try them. Just warnin’ ya. fuckin’ Ghouls everywhere. Ghoul mayor, ghoul watch crew, ghoul salesmen, anyone who isn’t a ghoul gets looked at weird if you ask me.”

“Well shit, think I can still get chems there if I ain’t one?”

“’Course, they don’t give a shit. They just care if you play nice.” 

“Excuse me.” Anna asked

Two very rough looking men eyed her cautiously. “Fuck you want?’ one of them asked.

“You saying there’s decent chems in Goodneighbor?” she asked trying to sound casual.

“There’s a fuck ton sweetheart. It’s kinda the mayor’s thing.”

“Vic’s thing? He calls himself a Mayor now?” Anna asked.

“Nah, Vic’s been dead for years. Mayor Hancock now, if you’re looking for well made shit, he makes sure it gets sold there.”

Anna’s eyes widened as she took another drink of her moonshine and left a couple caps at the bar. She grabbed her bag and mumbled thanks, as she walked past them and out the door.

Anna wondered what she really wanted. A few nights in Diamond City? Or to see the only home she really remembered. Part of her thought going back there would have the answers to what she should do. And part of her didn’t mind the idea of getting high.

It was dark when she left, but she estimated she’d get to Goodneighbor in no more than an hour.

* * *

 

The road was still the same as she remembered it. But she was constantly haunted by memories of Jasper. He had never let her out here by herself, and he had always escorted her anywhere outside of Goodneighbor, and as she got closer all she could think of what how much she missed him.

The neon sign was fixed, now it actually read “Goodneighbor.” Anna found it warm and inviting for the first time in her life. And with a deep breath, she stepped through the door. It was quiet, the streets were empty, almost like a ghost town. Nostalgia hit her in the face so violently she thought she might collapse. In front of her she could see two familiar shops, Kill or be Killed, and… there hunched over the counter helping another woman… was Daisy.

Anna could almost feel a familiar feeling of home until she looked down and realized she was standing right where Jasper had died. She covered her mouth and felt a very shaky breath escape her lips. She had been here when it happened, pulled away into the State House. She had even stepped in his blood the next morning, it was a feeling she could never forget even to this day.

She knelt down to touch the cobblestones, they were hard and cold, but there was still no Jasper.

Anna looked up to see Daisy, watching as she bartered with the woman when their transaction finished Anna quickly slipped away before Daisy could see her. 

She inched her way between the storefronts and the old statehouse. She quickly made her way down the familiar alleyway she had grown to call home, and as she turned the corner, she felt her heart sink. The shack wasn’t there anymore. The alley led down to several doors, none of them Anna even remembered. She leaned against the wall that had once been adjacent to the bed she slept in. She gingerly touched the brick that once held up her home, she was standing in a place she had stood many times before, never had it felt so different. It was like she was part of a whole new world.

Rain began to fall and Anna turned to leave the empty alley. When she turned back to the regular streets of Goodneighbor the rain started to fall harder, she quickly ducked under the entrance to the subway station, just below the Old State House. She managed to read “The Third Rail,” in neon lights just before her head became safe from the rain. A member of the Neighborhood watch had followed her, he too was trying to escape the rain.

“Hey, well aren’t you a pretty dame.” The man said. “You here for a drink?”

“Oh no I was just looking around.” 

“Well look around at the Rail.”

“Isn’t it just for gamblers?” Anna asked. She had remembered this place being Vic’s main place of business. He would spend hours gambling down here, doing as he pleased, he took all sorts of money from anyone dumb enough to bet against him. Not that he was any good at cards, he was the biggest cheat around.

“Oh no, hell no. The Rail’s a bar, Magnolia’s singing tonight too, you’d like her.”

“Uh, yeah – okay. I’ll have a look around.” Anna said.

“Yeah don’t be shy, Ham’s the muscle up front, Charlie’s the bartender, don’t let him pressure you into buying more drinks than you can handle.”

“Okay, I wont.” Anna said. She realized the man was a ghoul, but he had a genuine smile on his face and Anna couldn’t help but be thankful that the first person she talked to had showed her kindness. “Thank you.” She told him. At least there were some good people still here.

Anna walked inside and realized the rain had made her cold, she couldn’t help but welcome the warmth that was coming from down stairs. She could hear a sultry tone and she wanted to hear more. She smiled at the man in the fancy tuxedo and started her way downstairs. The music that found her with ever step was going to make Anna dizzy. It was absolutely fantastic.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she smiled at the small but busy room that was the Third Rail. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the woman on the stage. _Must be Magnolia,_ she thought.

Anna stood there, completely unmoved until she sang the last line to her song… _“oh, baby its just… baby its just… baby it’s just you.”_

Anna clapped along with several other people who too found Magnolia nothing less then enchanting. During Magnolia’s break Anna grabbed herself a glass of wine, actual real red wine. And took a seat not far from the stage.

Just as she did Magnolia began to sing _“Took a walk… out in the Fenz… had a talk with a man about some chems.”_

Chems. That was still on Anna’s mind too. She was just relived the two men she had been running from, hadn’t cross her mind, Anna wasn’t sure if they even would while she was here. In a weird way she had come home to a better home then she even remembered. The only thing that would make it better is if Jasper was still alive in this parallel world. 

Magnolia’s hum made Anna’s spine shiver, _“we can shake it up a little, we can kick it up a notch…”_  

Anna reached up and pulled her hair down just as Magnolia’s song was finished. Anna was sure she could listen to this woman all night.

Anna ordered herself another glass of wine, and as she walked back to her seat she caught the eyes of a man who was wearing a long red button down coat, and tricorn hat. Anna wondered why the outfit seemed so familiar to her.

 As their eyes locked, Magnolia had begun to sing;

_“I see you lookin’ ‘round the corner,_

_come inside pull up a chair,_

_no need to feel like a stranger,_

_cause we’re all a little strange in here…”_

Boy, wasn’t that the truth? Anna broke the man’s gaze and reclaimed her seat so that she could turn her attention to Magnolia once again.

_“Have you got a history that needs erasing?”_

 You’re damn right I do.

_“Did you come in just for the beer and cigarettes?_

_A broken down dream you’re tired of chasing?_

_Oh, well I’m just the girl to make you forget...”_

Yes. Yes you are.

Anna sipped at her wine and felt herself relax for the first time since she’d left Maxon’s quarters. She knew this wine was expensive, but god it reminded her of something so good. She was drinking it too fast… before the song was even over, the glass was empty; she couldn’t savor the glass like she should have been. But she didn’t want to miss a moment of this set. She wasn’t going to move.

_“You came to the right place… ”_

Anna nearly jumped when an arm reached over her, it was adorned with a bright red sleeve, the very same red she had seen earlier. At the end of that arm was a hand holding a bottle of wine. He delicately poured her another glass. She turned to meet the gaze of the ghoul that had caught her eye previously.

“Hey there, sister.” He said.

“Hey.” Was all she said back.

He sat next to her so confidently and smooth. His smile was cheeky and flirtatious; Anna couldn’t help but feel herself blush. She lifted her glass, as if to toast him a thank you, just as Magnolia sang.

_“I’m telling you friend… your search is at an end… cause I’m the one you’re lookin… forrr.”_

The pause after that last line made Anna dizzy again.

 _“_ Haven’t seen you before.” He said.

 “Haven’t been around.” She said.

 “What’s your name, beautiful?” he asked.

 “Anna.” She said. “But beautiful isn’t bad either.”

 “Well then, Beautiful. Can I get you anything else?”

 “Got anything a bit more fun?” she asked. “Mr…”

 “Mayor. _Mr._ Mayor Hancock if it pleases you. And beautiful, ‘fun’ is my middle name.” He said. “Come with me.” He offered his hand to her, and she took her glass in one hand, his in the next as he walked her back to the VIP room. Anna was relieved to see Magnolia was getting a drink for herself, because Anna didn’t want to miss anything she was going to sing.

 In the back, Anna watched the mysterious Mayor as his coat followed behind him. His long red jacket was like a ghost following behind him. She wondered what sort of excuse constituted the get up.

 Together they sat down on a soft pink couch, it was stained and old, but it still held much of it’s spring. Anna watched as another man left the room while they sat. She sipped at her wine as the Mayor rifled through his pockets. There was something so familiar about him, yet Anna couldn’t quite tell what.

 “How’d you end up runnin’ this place?” Anna asked.

 “You ask me that like you think I haven’t always been running the place.” Hanock said.

“I know you haven’t.” Anna said. “Been here once before. The Third Rail never looked like this back then.”

“There’s still a few gambling rooms.” Hancock said. “Couldn’t quite get rid of all the tables, some drifters just like playing cards too much.”

“I see.” Anna said. She watched as he finally freed a Jet inhaler and a Mentats tin from his coat pocket.

“If you don’t favor either of these, I can always get you something a little more… playful.” He told her.

“I don’t mind.” Anna said. Hancock handed her two mentats and she chewed them, she enjoyed the stale berry taste.

“I’m more of a mentants ghoul myself,” Hancock said, “makes me feel like the intellectual type.”

Anna understood what he meant when they finally set in. Suddenly her problems came flooding back to her, she worried about her next med visit finding chems in her system… she worried what Maxon would do to her then. 

“Seems like it ain’t your thing.” Hancock said as he handed her the Jet canister. “Try this, it takes the edge off the serious thoughts.”

Anna held the canister to her lips. She remembered Jasper using Jet multiple times, but she knew Jasper would never have let her try it until she had gotten older. Well, at least she was older now.

Anna inhaled feeling the fumes swirl their way down her throat and into her lungs, her shoulders fell, her body leaned very close to Hancock’s and then she felt his fingers on her chin, he tilted her head upwards and then she began to exhale. Hancock was there to take the second hand hit from her own lips, inhaling as she exhaled. Suddenly she felt her skin flicker with energy, the air in her lungs became hot, just as her face began to blush.

He pulled away from her, and she lifted her wine glass to her lips, it seemed like it took forever to get to her face. But as she took a sip, she could finally appreciate the wine for what it was. It was a red, one of those bitter kinds that had all sorts of dark hidden flavors just beneath their bitter note.

As the glass pulled away she felt a small droplet escape her mouth and run over her bottom lip. Before she could even be embarrassed, Hancock had placed his lips against hers and licked it off. It was a strange kiss, which Anna instinctively pulled away from. But she didn’t pull away from him entirely.

“Sorry, I like to kiss beautiful girls when I’m high.” Hancock said. “But you don’t have to kiss me, obviously.”

 Anna smiled at him, unsure of what to say. She had never kissed a ghoul before, she hadn’t expected to like it, but she did.

“You were telling me a story.” She said, it seemed like the jet had taken forever to stop, but then her sentences were normal again, the wine and the mentats now controlled her, and she realized the jet had done the trick.

“Was I now?” he asked, smiling, he was glad that she hadn’t pulled away from him, he knew he had been too quick to move in.

“Yeah, how you came to be… Mayor Hancock.” she said smiling now. She let her forehead touch his, she nearly knocked his hat off. But he thought she was adorable, her face had a new smile on it, one he hadn’t seen while she was sitting and watching Magnolia, but now she had it looking at him.

“That’s a really long story.” Hancock said.

“I bet it is.” Anna said, she was still grinning and now back to sipping her wine. “But tell me, I’m dying to know how that last asshole met his end. 

“Ah, you mean Vic.” Hancock said.

Anna nodded.

“That’s… got a lot more to it. But if you want the short version… I convinced Kleo to loan me some hardware. Then I got a crew of drifters together and headed out into the ruins and started training. Next time Vic's boys went on their tear, we'd be ready for them.” 

“So you trained until you were good enough to beat them?” Anna asked.

“Well, yes, and no. We coulda' beat them, sure… but we ended up pulling a whole other show on those assholes.”

Anna was smiling at him now. It was a smile he wasn’t sure of. 

“Well the night of, we all got loaded, let Vic's boys get good and hammered and then we burst from the windows and rooftops where we'd been hiding. They never even saw it coming! We didn't have to fire a shot. But we sure as hell fucking did! It was a massacre. After we had mopped up we strolled right into Vic's quarters in the state house, wrapped a rope around his neck and threw him off the balcony.”

Hancock was actually perplexed by the look on Anna’s face, he wasn’t sure if the Jet was mixing with her wine funny, but she had one look that really had him confused.

Then he felt her lips against his, she literally had thrown herself at him, Hancock thought this was something he only joked about. Her tongue was so deep in his mouth that he’d forgotten how to breathe. She pulled away from him when Magnolia began to sing again. 

 _“I got lips, ruby and sweet,_  
_I've got hips that can't be beat_  
 _I've got eyes that are lookin' for a love_  
 _I just need a man who's man enough...”_

Hancock had never been desired because of the fact that he was a killer before. And this was a whole new turn on for him. So he pulled her closer.

 _“I got arms to hold you tight_  
_I've got charms to keep you with me at night_  
 _I've got all that you could ever want_  
 _I just need a man who's man enough…”_

She came back at him this time straddling him, and Hancock was rarely shocked… _but this_ , this was incredibly sexy. 

“His neck snapped so loudly… I can still remember the way it sounded.” Hancock said. And his assumption was correct, because Anna returned to his lips and bit at his bottom lip. His hands snaked around her hips and grabbed two fistfuls of her ass before she moaned into his mouth.

“Let me take you home.” He pleaded.

“Why would I let you do that?” she asked.

“So you can scream my name all night long.” He stated, as a matter of factly.

“Yeah? You think you can make me scream?” she asked him.

“I know I can, beautiful.”

“I dare you to try.” She said, egging him on. But before she could hear him react she felt his hands undo the top of her pants. She was still straddling him, and she felt his hand slide right down her front, bypassing all clothing.

She gasped when he found that little button she would occasionally play with. _Shit_ this did feel really good. She gave him a sense of her need when she shuddered against his touch. She needed this, and he was going to give it to her now. He would prove that he was worthy to share his bed with her.

Next he slipped two fingers inside her, she was so wet and tight. His other hand snaked underneath her shirt. Her breasts had been poking out from the top of her tank top all night, and he hated them for being such teases, so he spent a good amount of time getting both of her nipples to become erect and show through the black fabric.

“A dare, ‘eh? What do you say we make that a bet?” he asked almost as if it where a breath.

Anna’s response was nothing but a whimper, “yeah?”

“If I make you come right here, right now, you spend the night with me.” He said, as he pulled out his fingers, leaving his touch motionless until she answered. He took a moment to bring his fingers to his lips and lick them so very slowly. He watched as her eyelids lowered while she watched him enjoy what he tasted. 

“Deal.” Was all she needed to say to make him continue his touch. His hand found it’s way back to her warmth. Anna felt that coil she had felt the other day, first it had appeared with Danse, and then it had become even tighter with Maxon. But now… would be the first time she would ever feel it unravel.

_“If you got style and you know how to please  
And a smile that makes me weak in the knees…”_

She felt his fingers sliding in and out of her; she was so wet and eager to have him play with her any way he liked. He had pulled down the front of her shirt just enough so that her nipples got to be free, then his mouth went to work on them. Her coil was growing tighter, and tighter… His hands were like nothing she’d ever felt before – he certainly knew what he was doing.  
  
_“If you're a guy who is gentle and tough_  
 _You might be the man who's man enough…”_

"Come for me beautiful." he whispered against her collar bone.

Then it hit her and she thrust herself forward against his chest. Her legs clamped around him and she couldn’t handle the pressure. She bit at his neck to stifle the scream coming from inside her. She felt him hold her, and wait for her to stop shaking as Magnolias song fizzled away.

_“You might be the man who's man enough…  
Yeah.”_


	5. Coming Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna spends the rest of her leave in the arms of Goodneighbor's most beloved Mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended tunes for this chapter:  
> Anything from the Arctic Monkey's AM Album, or The Kooks: "Bad Habit," and or "Around Town."  
> Oh, and this is just a chapter filled to the brim with smut. Like. Just wow.

Anna took another hit of jet once they were outside. The rain had stopped, and now the neon sign was reflected in the puddles of water at her feet. She felt Hancock’s warm hand snake around her body and stop at her side. It was comforting to have his hand there; she didn’t know why she didn’t find this tryst toxic. He was a ghoul, but having grown up knowing Daisy, Anna could never quite get used to the Brotherhood’s view of them.

“See I told you you’d have fun!” the neighborhood watchman, “Oh, uh hey there Mayor.” Anna was sure that the look on the watchman’s face meant he wasn’t surprised to see her on the Mayor’s arm. 

“You two have a good night now.” He added.

“Oh, we will.” Hancock said still carrying the bottle of wine. Anna was suddenly content with her decision to visit Goodneighbor, and now… maybe she didn’t want to leave. A Vic-free Goodneighbor was a very different place, one she would rather be her home.

“Stop, look here.” Hancock said. They had entered the street and were now standing between two benches, just under the glow of the neon sign. Hancock tilted her face upwards until her eyes landed on the balcony. “I hung him from there. Left his body up for days, sent a message to anyone who might still be loyal to the fucker.”

Anna blinked at the balcony, trying to picture Vic swinging from side to side.

She felt Hancock’s hands grab both sides of her hips before he began to tease the inside of her neck with his lips. She was still reeling from what had just happened, the heat on her neck was being reciprocated in the wetness between her legs. 

She turned around and kissed him. Even more feverishly than she had before. She arched her body into his and felt his grip become tighter as it wound around her backside.

Hancock began to walk away, his arm reaching out for her to follow. She took a few steps at first, and realized he was taking her to the Old State House. Of course he was, he killed Vic, took his town, and took his home.

Anna felt that familiar dark feeling creeping up behind her, wherever she was going to be… it couldn’t be in that State House. She knew she couldn’t share Hancock’s bed; her last visit to the State House wasn’t going to let her. And before all those horrible memories flooded back, she stopped.

Hancock felt the pull of her, she was having second thoughts. 

He came back to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

“You don’t have to you know.” He said.

“Have to what?” she asked.

“Spend the night with me. I’d understand if you just said everything in the heat of the moment." 

“No.” Anna said, her head was shaking against his. “Just… stay with me instead.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“The Rexford.” Anna looked over her shoulder in the direction of the hotel.

“I’m game.” Hancock said with a smile. “Just more people to hear you scream there.”

“Exactly.” Anna said as she returned his smile.

This time, Hancock followed her; he watched her walk in front of him. She was beautiful, her dark hair looked red in the reflection of the neon that flooded the streets of Goodneighbor. With her in front of him all he could do was stare at her hips, he kept imagining what it would be to have his hands on either side of her, entering her from back here. 

She looked back at him and he saw in her face something he liked. Her smile was genuine, and meant for him, he could tell. The wetness in the air prickled his scarred skin, she felt like a breath of nicotine. She was going to do awful things to him, and he knew it.

Hancock all but stole the room key from Clair Hutchins, Anna had left her a small purse of caps before Hancock had a chance to drag her up the flights of stairs. She was sure he’d broken the hinges off the door, but he shut the door so it stood askew and Anna could barely set down her bag before she was in his arms and against the wall.

“Told you I could.” He growled.

“And now you’ve won.” Anna said. “What will you do with your prize?”

“Oh don’t worry, she’s won too. She just don’t know it yet." 

Anna felt his lips crash against hers, she could feel his scarred face, his thin lips, but they were warm and inviting. She felt her shirt get pulled over her head, and then all she heard was breathing.

She wasn’t wearing a bra, she was exposed within his grasp, she was his… pinned against the wall.

Hancock heard the way her breathing quickened. Then that first little moan escaped as he kissed her chest. He set her on the ground so that his arms were free to remove his coat, but Anna was already running her hands over his shoulders, pulling the coat off his back. It fell to the floor. And she pushed him away,

Anna fluffed her hair over her shoulders and gave him a look that involved her looking to the floor and then up at him. She unbuttoned the top of her pants and pulled them to her heels before stepping out of them and circling him as if he were her prey. She was only wearing a thin pair of black panties, that he desperately wanted to pull off and take her over the back of the chair in the corner of the room.

But as he came towards her, she stopped him, with nothing but her hand she tamed him… controlled him, and he began to bite and nip at her fingers. She pushed him back onto the bed. First she removed his hat and placed it on her own head as she carefully undid the buttons of his white shirt. When the last one was finally free she straddled him and slid her hands all the way down his back, removing the shirt. This also gave him the feeling of her soft skin on his scarred skin, a feeling in which he shuddered against.

He picked her back up and switched places with her, now she was lying on her back and he was standing above her. Her fingers twitched on the inside of his makeshift belt and he made it easier for her but undoing the knot he tied every morning. To his surprise she was stripping him of all clothing, and she was doing so slowly, as if she enjoyed touching him… all of him.

There was nothing left after his pants fell to the floor… nothing except Anna’s panties. He took both her wrists in one hand and held them above her head while he pulled at the top of the fabric that barely covered her ass. But he felt as she started to squirm… she did not like to be held down – she even whimpered a small noise that was asking him to let go, so he did.

“Sorry lover, I just want to make you scream my name.” he said.

Anna’s hands came to cup his face before she placed another kiss in his lips. 

“Oh, you will.” She whispered. “But not before…”

She flipped him again, she certainly liked being in the dominate position. And she was considerably stronger than Hancock had anticipated. Now he was underneath her, and he watched as she lowered herself between his legs. There was one sensation he’d never felt before… and that was her teeth dragging across his hip bone just before she took him into her mouth. He thought he could cry, this girl was incredible.

She managed to take all of him in her mouth, but only if she did so carefully, he felt her gag a few times when she took him into her throat, but he didn’t complain, everything she was doing felt amazing… his breaths became quicker, he felt how fast his heart was beating while her head bobbed up and down below his torso, he let out a deep muffled groan when he couldn’t handle it anymore.

He pulled her hair from his lap and she pulled away from him. The look in her eyes was fire. He got it, she didn’t like her wrists held, or her hair pulled. And with those most animalistic eyes, she climbed on top of him pulled her panties aside and then practically purred into his ear as she lowered herself on top of him.

 _He knew the groan that came from his lips had to be feral._  

Shit she felt good, and her control of the situation was almost more arousing than the way her breasts were bouncing in his face. But they didn’t help the situation. “Fuck!” escaped his lips almost too quickly. He liked the way she was riding him towards whatever pleased her, the only problem was it was going to drive him over the edge before he had a chance to make her scream.

His hands grabbed her ass and quickly flipped her back onto the mattress. He slipped out of her then and enjoyed the mewling she made as a request for him to enter her again. He leaned into her, and kissed her once more before he left a trail of small kisses covering almost her entire body, for some reason he couldn’t help but worship her.

When he got to her hipbone, he returned the favor by dragging his teeth across her flesh before the came in contact with the top of her panties. Then he bit them and pulled them down to her knees, now she was completely exposed, just as he was.

He spread her legs gently, letting her rest her knee on the bed while he placed the other leg over his shoulder, and then he dove in. Shit, she tasted better than he remembered, his fingers had done her no justice – she was sweet like a fruit and he loved every taste of her. He licked every inch of her, before his tongue dove inside looking for more of her sweet taste. That’s when she began to say his name.

 _“Hancock…”_ started as a whisper.

He put two fingers inside her.

“Hancock!” was what came next. 

Then as he fucked her with his hand, and lapped at her with his tongue, she squeezed her legs tighter and tighter until she let out a “HANCOCK!” He knew the whole town would’ve heard her.

“That a’ girl.” He grumbled against her sex.

The next sounds from her lips were mumbles and something along the lines of “Han… Hannnn. Hanck-“ before she trailed off into another set of moans and mewls. He couldn’t help but keep kissing her between her thighs, there was more of that sweet nectar now, and he wanted every drop. He brought his hand to her breast, and his other to her hip. And before he could thrust back into her, she grabbed his hand and pulled his fingers to her mouth. 

Shit, she was _tasting_ herself, and the sight of it made him want to come in-between her legs.

_Shit, Shit, Shit._

He climbed up to her once again and they shared a deep and passionate kiss it felt like they were losing themselves to her taste on both their tongues. He couldn’t help but grab her chin and hold her gaze. There was something inside those eyes, something he craved, something he missed, something he needed, and maybe… even recognized.

His distraction kept him from noticing as her heels wrapped around him, when she drove him closer to her entrance he had to remind himself was he wanted her to do. He wanted to hear his name again. He toyed with her at first, only giving her the tip, and when she finally raked her fingernails down the side of his arms he had to press into her as deep as he could.

The grunt she made was like music to him.

She was about to be the time of his life. 

He started into her slow at first, he enjoyed the feeling of her around him, and he particularly like how she was looking at him, touching him, most girls he was with asked for it from behind, or they would ask that he left his clothing on.

“Harder, Faster, _Faster._ ” Eventually came from her mouth. And he gave her what she wanted.

He actually thought the combination of the bed squeaking and his balls slapping against her ass might have drowned out the next few times she started to say his name. He was feeling good, and was able to actually last at this pace, which was surprising.

Then he heard it, that sweet music, that most definitely drowned out all other noises.

“Fuck! HANCOCK! FUCK!” she screamed.

That was it that did him in; she contracted so tightly around him that he might have actually been pulled further into her when he came. They were both sweaty, their foreheads pressed together as they both took short and labored breaths.

He rolled out of her and lay at her side. He reached for his coat on the floor, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his coat. He lit one and took a long drag.

“That… was incredible.” She whispered.

“Tell me about it.” He said. “I’m already trying to relive every moment.”

She laughed and pulled herself into his chest. His fingers held the cigarette and she couldn’t help but outstretch her lips to encircle the filter. He held the cigarette at a better angle when he realized she wanted a drag. Anna had smoked a cigarette maybe twice in her life, but after sex? Never.

It tasted so fucking good.

They finished their cigarette in silence, and Hancock realized that Anna had fallen asleep in his chest before too long. He pulled the blankets over her shoulders and kept his arm around her. He was going to add this to one of the better nights of his life.

_____________________________________  
  
After the most restful sleep of her life, Anna awoke to the feeling of something wet between her legs. At first she thought she was back on the Prydwen, waking up from one of her dreams where Danse had made love to her… until she realized that it was actually _someone else_ between her legs, and not just a wetness. She felt the scarred textured skin of a ghoul and knew that Hancock had woken up hungry _for her._

She grabbed at his bald head, she pressed him closer to her as her moans came almost instantly. Everything about last night had woken something within Anna, No, Within Avyanna.

She felt every small touch he gave her, they were like gifts. Years worth of gifts she had never received for Birthdays or holidays, Hancock was giving them all to her now, at this moment. She was going to snap at any moment, his tongue felt so hot, his lips were rough and his fingers fit inside her like they were meant to be there.

She arched her back and her fingers gripped at the sheets, something was once again coiling inside her, and she loved that Hancock could pull it out of her. 

She listened to her heart beating, and her lungs breathing, he was doing things to her… causing her to say things she never even knew she could say.

 _“Hancock fuck me… fuck me, god damn it just fuck me!”_  

He came out from under the covers with a smile that she would carry with her forever. She felt him slide inside her almost effortlessly. He filled her, he felt amazing because of the way he was textured. She wanted to stay in this bed forever and feel him thrust in and out of her. She wanted to scream his name, again and again after each and every orgasm.

Being home, being with Hancock… everything felt fucking right. 

They both cried out at the same time, Anna came loudly, and Hancock buried himself into her neck while he released several grunts and moans. They were hot for each other, and when they kissed, their worlds consumed one another.

This was what she had looked for with Danse, but this… this was more than she could have imagined.

After several moments of bliss, Anna opened her eyes, the sun was shining, the day was new.

“SHIT!” she exclaimed. “What time is it?” she asked.

“Dunno. Noon, maybe?” Hancock stated as he held her closer to him.

Anna sat up. She did the math. Hancock’s embrace was broken. 

The vertibird she needed to catch would leave soon, if it hadn’t already.

Anna jumped out of bed, Hancock looked at her puzzled.

“Shit. Shit!” Anna said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her uniform. She pulled it onto her naked body, forgetting all about her panties on the floor.

Hancock recognized the suit.

“Shit. You’re one of those Brotherhood soldiers?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said while she hopped on one foot trying to secure her boot.

“Aren’t you supposed to… I don’t know, kill ghouls like me?” he asked.

“Something like that.” Anna said. “Won’t _I_ be in some trouble?” 

Anna leaned on the bed and gave Hancock as grateful kiss. “What am I going to do about this?” she asked. 

“I want to see you again.” He stated. “If you can… or are allowed, shit I don’t know.”

“Yeah?” Anna asked.

“Fuck yeah.” Hancock added. 

Anna leaned in and kissed him again, longer this time. She held his head and took her time, she was truly grateful for the time they had shared, and she knew if given the chance, she would end up right back in his arms.

“I’ll miss you.” Anna said and then bit at his lip. “If you get bored… think of me.” Her hand slid down his torso and gripped his semi-hard cock.

“Don’t leave.” He said.

“Sorry.” She said. “Next time I get leave, I’ll… look you up.” She gave him a smile he’d remember forever.

His fingers toyed at the BOS holotags handing from her neck now. He wanted to grip them tighter as she pulled away, so that she could never leave, but before he knew it, she had run out the broken door. He could even hear her boots hit each step down the hall.

He sighed, and later on, he took his time to dress, when he found her panties under the bed he couldn’t help but stash them in his coat pocket. He’d do whatever he could to relive a night like that. Of course the one girl that had given him a night to remember was a girl he couldn't have. If he ever got the chance again... he was sure he might just beg her never to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little drunk when I wrote this.  
> Also dedicating it to: PostApocalypticPrincess - Cause she was pining for it. ;)


	6. Counting Losses

[One Week After Goodneighbor]

Being back on the Prydwen was less then satisfactory. Anna had felt a taste for fun, something she hadn’t craved in a long time. Anna realized how sheltered she had been within the Brotherhood. Anna knew that after what she went through five years ago, she had needed to be away from the world, tasked with nothing but weapon repair in the hull of a garage in DC. But those days had long since passed her, and after last week, Hancock was all Anna could think about. The time they had spent together almost never left her thoughts, she was constantly distracted, her paperwork was sloppy, her actions slower than usual. She had felt silly, but so happy.

Mostly she was just glad that she hadn’t seen Danse since she’d returned.

Though, Danse plagued her thoughts too. His rugged good looks and the one night they spent together were still etched in her mind, and though her dreams often started in the Rexford with Hancock, she often found herself rolling over to see Danse in her bed instead. She hated how comfortable she had felt in his arms.

Then one night she was having a particularly hot dream where Hancock had been on top of her, his hips thrusting away between her thighs, and when she looked away, and looked back, Maxon had appeared above her.

That night she had awoken in a dead sweat and warmth between her thighs.

Anna would spend several late nights at the forecastle; often trying to forget her confusing dreams or avoid them all together. She found that looking down on the city made her happy. Like it had so many years ago. Learning that Vic had been killed made Anna feel some sort of sense of security. She wondered if Fahrenheit knew, she wondered if Fahrenheit was even still in the Commonwealth.

Anna sighed, even though the ruined buildings of the Commonwealth brought her comforting nostalgia, nothing was easy anymore. She regretted sharing that night with Danse, perhaps if she hadn’t, whatever this was… whatever she was feeling… could have stayed locked away.

* * *

 

[Two Weeks Later]

The dreams were getting worse. Anna’s nights had become so arousing that she had a hard time even finding them stressful. When Danse or Maxon would appear beside her, or on top of her… or under her… she would still wake up in a cold sweat.

Hancock was always there at some point, he was the one to kiss her, and caress her. Hancock would always get her worked up, and soaking between her legs. Then after a few of his soft thrusts, he’d become someone else. Sometimes Anna just wished her dreams could finish with Hancock.

On one particularly cruel night, Anna had awoke from her dreams with the bed sheets completely soaked. The cool air was leaving her with a chill, and she had to remove herself when she started to shiver.

The sweat still clung to her body, and for the third night in a row, she headed for the showers. She would clean herself and then head to the Forecastle to dry her hair. The wind did a fantastic job of stripping her hair of all the extra moisture. And she knew her bed would be dry when she returned for a few more hours of sleep.

After some peaceful time in the forecastle, Anna’s thoughts were interrupted. The metal door opened and shut, and then she was no longer alone. She turned around to face the last person she wanted to see, her Elder.

“Paladin.” He said softly, almost solemnly.

Anna nodded, but she was unwilling to salute him. She didn’t feel that he deserved it, even though it was required of her. She knew he felt her cold shoulder. Anna looked back at the city, avoiding his gaze. But it wasn’t long before his footsteps stopped behind her and she could feel the way his body was blocking the wind. It was looming and protective.

Anna realized in this moment that she no longer cared if she made him angry by ignoring him. She realized if the Prydwen rejected her, she would find a new home. Just like she had before, and the world wasn’t nearly as scary now that she knew how to use a gun. She could make it.

But then he was so close to her. And every dream came flooding back to her in one instant. She could smell his signature scent of leather and oil. Someone that kept her up at night was standing before her. Maybe it was Maxon that bread this dark feeling inside of her, maybe he was the cause of it all, maybe that made him all the more of a bad decision.

She told herself the look on his face was some form of an unspoken apology. She never dreamed Maxon would be sensitive enough that ‘apology’ was even in his vocabulary. But she lied to herself and saw what she wanted in his gaze. Their bodies shared the small catwalk, but Anna was the first to close the gap between them. She wrapped her fingers around the back of Maxon’s head and pulled him down to her height. She hungrily kissed him, pulling his hair and making him bend to her will. This was her doing, not his.

Anna was pleased when he pulled her closer to him; he lifted her to sit on the railing. So high above the ground she should’ve been afraid, but she wrapped her legs so tightly around him, there was nowhere for her to go. They kept kissing, mouths inseparable, and their hands roaming to familiar places. Anna couldn’t help but feel how different this meeting was then their last. He seemed to be the tentative one now, and she preferred it that way.

She found herself hungry, Goodneighbor’s mayor had left her wanting more, and after all those dreams… she couldn’t stop herself from pulling apart each one of the buckles on his flight suit. She felt his hands respond by pulling her against him. He liked this too.

Anna thought that perhaps her Elder’s previous actions had been childish. After all, he was young and his lust could very well give her own some stiff competition. Perhaps he had wanted her all along, just like this… both willing and needing – but he had been childish in how he went about getting it.

Because this… was different.

She was staring over the ledge, trying her best to forget the consequences of doing something like this, with someone like this.

Maxon was eager to unzip his flight suit, exposing his muscled flesh, she saw how quickly his hand reached for his stiff cock. But Anna stopped him. She shook her head, and began to undo her own suit, biting at his lips. She made her way to his ear and whispered “I’m first.”

Without missing a beat, Maxon’s hands slid underneath each buckle, pulling the fabric free so quickly that Anna realized she had been putting it on and taking it off entirely wrong. Maxon pulled her zipper; just had he came back to kissing her. He then kissed down her neck meeting the new exposed flesh as it kissed the cold wind. His wet kisses were leaving her to shiver, but just as she felt cold she felt a sea of warmth roll over her when his teeth caught her nipple. She rewarded him with a moan that was carried away by the wind.

His hand crept even further after the zipper had stopped. Fingers sliding right to her wet folds and finding their way inside, instinctively, she arched her body into him. He now had the perfect angle to move two fingers in and out of her core. She felt that familiar coil almost instantly; this had been so unexpected… yet so welcomed.

Maxon pulled himself free from the confines of the bottom half of her suit, he then spun her around and bent her over the railing, and she had the perfect view of the commonwealth. She felt her suit end up somewhere between her knees and ankles, then his fingers ventured inside her once more, this time the moved rapidly, unrelenting, her fingers tightened on the railing. His fingers curled. Her knuckles became white, and after a few moments of this bliss she screamed into the night leaving no one but Maxon and the wind to hear her secret.

She wanted to collapse and perhaps slide off the edge of the railing, but then she felt his stiff cock knocking at her entrance, and she pushed back, nearly swallowing him whole. She felt him gasp and grab for her hips.

The sounds that came from both their lips became a plethora of dirty sentences and grunts. The slapping sounds coming from between them only egged them on further, and the sound of wetness quickly drove them both over the edge. Anna almost literally, except Maxon kept a firm hold around her waist. Anna even swore she heard him say, “I have you.” She was standing now, flush against him, both of their suits were bunched around their legs, and their skin was warm. She felt Maxon pull hers back up to her waist, and she completed the ensemble by threading her arms through the sleeves. Then they stood there, his front to her back as they both gazed into the Commonwealth.

* * *

 

This sort of insubordinate behavior went on for a few more weeks. Maxon and Anna would meet in the showers, the forecastle, and even his quarters when the Prydwen was free of prying eyes. The Elder wasn’t supposed to be fooling around with women who didn’t have a dense military background. The Maxon’s were a long line of military men, and they were to choose a companion from women from similar families – so Anna knew even he was taking a risk by fooling around with her.

But it seemed that they couldn’t get enough of each other, one always burning for the other, craving skin, sweat, and dirty words. It seemed that Maxon had awoken something within her, but Anna never forgot that it was Hancock that had truly fixed her. Sometimes she even thought of him when Maxon took her from behind. Anna liked thinking of him when Maxon fucked her.

Anna had written these trysts off as nothing more than a mutual attraction.

She didn’t want herself to become dependant on either Maxon or thinking of Hancock. She didn’t have the courage to think about either of them the way she thought of Danse. But she did enjoy the physical pleasure she had never been able to experience before. That was something she wasn’t going up so easily.

* * *

 

As this went on, Anna became less and less aware of how real her problems were, and how much worse they would become until one day, after having met Maxon in his quarters. She was lying between Arthur’s thighs after they had shared an afternoon together.

Anna thought she could have even been happy this way, being Maxon’s little secret, serving the brotherhood, and living aboard the Prydwen, but the task she was given in that moment put her thoughts to the test.

“I have something for you to do.”

“Oh?” Anna asked, very doe eyed.

“We need an experienced lancer to lead a team to find Paladin Danse.” Maxon said.

“Danse?” she asked. “I though Danse was… I don’t know… somewhere else.”

“He’s a synth. That vault girl brought us information from the Institute. Their documents classify Danse as a synth.” Maxon told her. “Your orders are to find, and execute the abomination.”

“Sir.”

“I understand you have a history, but I assume you have since moved passed what happened? I am so sorry you experienced something like that with… with something so inhuman.”

Anna took in a sharp breath, the air almost hurt her lungs more than helped them. She still knew she loved Danse in some unfathomable way. She had taken solace in his absence… but this… Anna didn’t know if she could handle this. She had filled the void that Danse had left with Maxon and his untamable libido. Anna had distracted herself well, but she couldn’t help but feel that things were going to change very soon.

She was still lying between his legs when she muttered, “yes, Elder.” into his chest. She wasn’t quite sure what she would do at this point. A month ago she thought she’d lost everything in her life, and just when she felt comfortable again she felt the bitter sting of uncertainty.

Of course she didn’t want to be on her own. She also wanted to mean something to someone again. Anna didn’t know if sleeping with Maxon would bring anything positive into her life. She had once convinced herself that Danse could’ve made her happy, she convinced herself that Danse could love her. It seemed that no matter where she was, her problems would always catch up with her, and now lying between Maxon’s legs, she felt a cold shiver from her past.

She couldn’t escape destiny by running away.

She had to find Danse.

* * *

 

Scribe Halen had been brutally interrogated by for several hours, she had been Danse’s closest confidant, except for Nora. But the girl in the blue suit was nowhere to be seen. Anna had received the file before any other paladin. There was a team ready to leave with her, but something told her to leave them behind. Anna knew already she couldn’t kill Danse – Anna wasn’t aware what she would do, but she would figure it out.

She hated how she still felt something for him.

She took the coordinates, hopped on a vertibird, and left without a team at her side. She was certain that she was leaving the Prydwen behind, her fling with Maxon, and maybe a few more things depending on how her night went.

As much as she liked to think she was over Danse that might never get to be the case. Anna took Scribe Halen’s given coordinates, hopped on a vertibird, and left on her own.

* * *

 

Listening Post Bravo, wasn’t a far flight, and if Anna was quick, they could both get away, maybe even together.

She landed, and found herself to be running for the elevator inside the building.

“Going down.” The voice said.

There were two protectron bots waiting for her when the door opened. She drew her issued laser rifle and began to shoot. They were easy enough to kill once she shot the machine gun turret off the wall. But once the firing stopped, she couldn’t see Danse. She walked into a dilapidated part of the building, hoping to gain access to the further reaches of the first room.

And sure enough, there was Danse – standing there free from his armor.

“Paladin.” He said. His voice was almost surprised to see her here. “I didn’t think he’d send you.”

“Yeah, well he should have. Get your things and let’s go. You can explain on the way.”

“I’m sorry Anna, believe me this is more of a shock to me than it is to you. I didn’t know. Up until Quinlan got that list decoded, I thought synths were the enemy, I never thought I’d hear I was one of them.” Danse told her.

“I don’t care Danse. Lets go.”

“Maxon won’t want me alive.” Danse said.

“Yes, I am aware of my orders, Danse. But there is a way out.”

“Look, I’m not blind to the fact that this must be difficult for you. I wish Maxon had sent someone else.”

“Danse are you even listening?” Anna asked.

“I am not going to stand between you and your given orders, from an Elder no less. We both know this is the right thing to do.” Danse told her, the sadness in his voice pulled at her heart.

“By refusing Maxon’s orders you are going against everything the Brotherhood stands for.”

“I am aware of what I’m doing Danse. Fuck the Brotherhood. I only ever cared about you. I lost my brother, he was my only family, and then… you took me in. My loyalty is to you Danse, not the Brotherhood. I won’t do it.”

“Why risk your life. Why do that for me? After what I… after everything?”

“I can’t lose you too Danse. I’m sure Nora would say the same thing to you too.”

“You’re… right.” Danse admitted. “I have been blind to how she may feel about my being executed.”

“She loves you, doesn’t she?” Anna asked, tears had begun to sting her eyes.

“She has told me. Yes. But I couldn’t tell her, I couldn’t even tell her what I really am.” He admitted. “I guess I should have considered how my death would affect the people that care about me.”

“Of course you should have. I don’t care you’re a synth, and Nora won’t either.”

“I- I’ll have to leave the Commonwealth.” Danses said.

“The two of you can go together.” Anna said. “Now come with me.”

“What will you tell Maxon?” Danse asked.

“Give me your holotags. I’ll tell him it was taken care of.” Anna said.

Together they road back to the surface, Anna was going to give Danse a ride to wherever Nora would be, but they were stopped by Maxon.

“How… How dare you betray the Brotherhood!” Maxon said.

“It’s not her fault, It’s mine.” Danse said trying to cover for her.

Maxon pointed, almost livid that Danse had even spoken to him. “I’ll deal with you in a moment!” Maxon yelled. “Why has this thing not been destroyed!?”

“How did –“

“When I sent to kill this machine, I suspected you might have difficulty following my orders! Now that I’ve arrived it appears my instincts were correct! Why is it still alive!?”

“He’s still alive because you’re wrong about him.” Anna said bravely.

“Danse isn’t a man, it’s a machine! And Automaton created by the Institute!” Maxon’s fists were clenched in rage. “By attempting to play God, the Institute has taken the sanctity of human life, and corrupted it beyond measure!”

“After all I’ve done for the brotherhood, all the blood I’ve spilled, how can you say that about me?” Danse asked.

“You are a walking example of what we hate most! Technology that’s Gone. Too. Far!” Maxon said.

“He went as far as you ever ordered him too!” Anna yelled.

“It's true,” Danse said. “I was built within the confines of a laboratory, “When I watched my brothers die, I felt sorrow. When I saw an enemy of the Brotherhood defeated, I felt pride. And when I heard your speech about saving the Commonwealth, I felt hope!” Danse said.

“Don't you understand? I thought I was human, Arthur. From the moment I was taken in by the Brotherhood, I've done absolutely nothing to betray your trust and I never will.”

“It's too late for that now. The Institute has foolishly chosen to grant you life. You should simply not exist. I don't intend to debate this any longer. My orders stand.” Maxson said with his teeth clenched and fists filled with rage..

Danse looked at Anna. “It's alright. We did our best.”

She shook her head slowly, “No… Danse.”

“I thank you for everything you showed me. If you see her one day… tell her how I felt.” Danse asked.

“Touching,” Maxson sneered. “Execute that thing now, or I will.”

Anna just looked at Maxon, this was going to put the last week to the test. She dropped her hip and gave him a staggering look.

“After everything…” Anna began. “Everything I did for the Brotherhood, and for you… this is how you treat me?”

“Paladin!”

“You can listen, Maxon.” Anna said.

Danse was wide eyed that someone he had trained personally had the guts to speak to the Elder the way she was.

“If he dies, you lose me too. And maybe that’s not much of a loss to you but I –“

“Stop, Paladin Knight. I understand what you are saying. You are an asset to the Prydwen. You know that.” Maxon was well aware of what sort of companionship he would lose if he asked Anna to kill someone she cared about.

“Danse,” Maxson said, “As far as I am concerned, you are dead. You were pursued and slain by this Brotherhood Paladin and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward, you are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that I will hunt you down.”

“Yes, thank you for believing in me Arthur,” Danse said, almost smiling.

“Don't mistake my mercy for acceptance. The only reason you're still alive is because of her.” Maxson spat.

“Paladin, I expect your prompt return to the Prydwen immediately, be in my quarters for debriefing.”

Anna shuddered at what this knight could possibly behold for her.

“Thank you, for saving me.” Danse said again.

“Just do me a favor Danse and stay out of sight. I don’t need any more problems on my plate.” She said turning back to her own vertibird. She was hurt at losing Danse anyway. The idea of rescuing him and running away with him had excited her, but now she only knew that Danse belonged to another.

The only place left for her was in the arms of a man who was very angry with her right now. It seems that things wouldn’t get any worse, but only time would tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of unsure of where I was going to take this, bare with me - the relationship with Maxon plays a part, and we will be seeing more of our favorite Major later on.


	7. The Good Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avyanna leaved the Brotherhood and heads for Goodneighbor, but it seems she just is destined for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, with all the wrong people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Toby, is one of the original OC's from the first chapter. Finally glad to introduce him!

[Goodneighbor]

Hancock hadn’t stopped dreaming of that beauty a few weeks back. He’d spent a few nights at the Third Rail hoping she would saunter in order that wine again… he liked the way it stained her lips red. In fact he liked the way her lips looked in general. He had found that every girl he’d taken home with him after Anna had only left him with more wanting. He’d begun picturing her lips on his face, his neck, his cock, really anything he thought they might look good wrapped around. Once or twice he’d had a nipple in his mouth, and he thought about how hot it would be if it were Anna’s lips around that nipple instead of his own.

Man, she’d really gotten into his head.

It didn’t help that he carried a piece of her around in his pocket. The pair of panties had lost their scent a week ago, but the silky fabric still felt good between his thumb and forefinger. He started to keep his jet canister next to them, and when the days were slow he’d rub one out trying to relive the night they had shared together.

Girls like her didn’t come around often, but he was glad he’s taken the chance when he did. He just liked to hope that he’d see her one more time.

_Just for the hell of it._

Even Fahrenheit had noticed he had been a big of a space case these last few weeks. “Wish I had a fuck like that I could dream about for weeks.” Fahrenheit said.

“Well maybe it’s because you only do girls now, Fahr.” Hancock said.

“You would too if you had to go though what I did. Plus… girls are _so_ much better, John. We go down on each other for hours, we really know how to use our fingers too.”

“I know how to use my fingers.” John protested. “And my tongue. Ladies got nothing on me.”

“Oh they do John.” Fahrenheit said.

“Was Jas really the last guy you were with?” John asked, knowing the question was sensitive.

“If you’re talking consensually, yes.” Fahrenheit said. “After that... all I seem to have a taste for is pussy.”

“I know how you feel.” John said smiling back, “well one in particular…” John admitted.

“Oh shut up John, have some jet, and go to the Rail, find something else to tap.” Fahrenheit told him.

“You coming?” he asked.

“Not tonight.” She said. “I’m going to check on the strong room, like we talked about, I’ll be back in the morning.”

“Alright F. Stay safe.” John said before he nearly ran down the State House stairs.

* * *

 

[The Prydwen]

His hand closed down on her throat and she kept her demeanor. He wasn’t pressing hard… _yet_. Anna was against the wall in Maxson's quarters.

“How dare you undermine me.” Maxson breathed down her neck.

Anna’s hands were wrapped around his, almost trying to ease his hands away from her neck. Anna had stuck her neck out for Danse, and now she was paying for it.

He pressed his mouth against hers, there was no kiss involved, but the elements were there. The front of her suit was pulled apart at the seams by Arthur’s strong hands. She realized in that moment that everything her life was about was a lie. This had never been her home, and she never had a future with Maxson.

She could feel his teeth break her skin, and she muffled a cry against his palm.

“Danse was a good soldier, do you think it was easy for me to order him killed?” Maxson asked.

Anna was unable to answer.

“You just had to push me.” He said throwing her onto his bed. “Lose you both? I’m not about to be cheated, the brotherhood will not be cheated.” Maxson was stripping himself of his coat. “You better lose that suit Paladin or I’ll rip the rest off for you.”

This feeling was all too familiar to Anna, every movement felt like it made her sick. She could only watch him as she peeled away the sleeves of her clothing.

“Maxson I…. don’t think I can do this.” She said quietly.

He grabbed her head, their foreheads touching before he spoke. “You traded your life for… for... that _things_ life. You’re here now; this is what your actions get you. I should punish you for what you did. I should have you stripped of your rank…” he hit her across the face with the back of his hand. “…and beaten for what you did.”

Anna was pulled into another kiss she didn’t want to be a part of. She bit his lip, and he pulled away, a small amount of blood could be seen in the corner of his mouth. He hit her again, in the same place. She began to cry, she curled herself as tightly as she could... and she could tell this was no kind of turn on to Maxson.

For a moment, he stood there doing nothing... just looking at her. 

“Get out before I change my mind, Knight.”

Anna scurried from his bed like a frightened mouse. She fit her arms back into her sleeves and zipped her suit shut, not even bothering to fuss with the buckles.

She ran straight to her quarters, she fit as many items as she could into a bag, and stowed away on the first fueled vertibird she could find. This time, she was sure she wouldn’t be coming back.

* * *

 

After a short walk from Diamond City, Anna found herself once again in the reclusive town of Goodneighbor. When she saw those neon signs, the hollow pit in her stomach seemed to ease in pain. She had found something here before, something she had missed, maybe staying here wasn’t such a bad idea.

At least it was unlikely that the Brotherhood would come across her here, if they even looked for her at all. She could disappear here… she could start over… _again._

She stepped through the front gate and noticed a few travelers, when Anna looked to catch Daisy’s gaze she was met by a blue vault suit.

 _Great…_ not quite the escape she had envisioned.

Anna made her way to the Rexford, avoiding the gaze of many, her BOS uniform still adorned her body, and she wasn’t about to get harassed for it. If the mark on her face wasn’t enough of a reason for her leaving, Anna was sure as hell going to give them one. She tentatively touched the place she knew she was bruised.

She changed into the same outfit she had worn before; all she owned was BOS fatigues and uniforms. Luckily the only pair of jeans she owned had minimal holes in it, and everything else was at least comfortable, maybe not the cleanest, but it would do. She could see that she had a nice purple bruise forming on her cheek now. It stung, and she gave herself a small dose from a stimpak, hoping at least the swelling would reduce.

Anna threw on a leather jacket, let down her hair and fluffed it over her scalp before heading out to the Third Rail. She wondered if her favorite mayor would make an appearance, or if she’d meet someone new tonight. All she knew, was that she was going to get a tall glass, fill it with vodka, and hope her night goes a lot better than her last.

* * *

She had only finished half her drink before she’d noticed him.

Danse was there; his tall looming figure was towering over many at the bar. He would’ve been impossible to miss. And even though he wasn’t ‘staying out of sight’ no one was going to be looking for him in Goodneighbor. But now here he was… creeping back into her life when she had told him to fucking run.

_Of course… the girl in blue. Anna thought._

The glass in her hands was nearly empty, she wanted a refill, but she couldn’t bring herself to stray from behind the pillar she had chosen to hide herself behind.

This place had been hers, and now he was here. She couldn’t even get a drink in the place she used to call home.

She watched as Danse turned around, his eyes scanning the crowd, she thought for a moment he had seen her, but he looked away and down at Nora. The two of them were leaving though, and they were going to walk right past her if she didn’t move. Her only option was to hit the card tables, and hope she wasn’t interrupting anyone else’s game. She turned away just in time, avoiding the large man and the girl around his arm, she slipped through the doorway to find several men in the middle of a pool game, caps littered across the edge of the table, she realized she had in fact interrupted.

She almost wanted to risk exiting the smoke filled room to bump into Danse until one of them asked,

“Hey, don’t I know you?”

Anna looked at him, she had seen this man before, but not from years ago, maybe from a couple months back when she visited Diamond City, they had been at the Dugout Inn. The two men were the reason she came to Goodneighbor in the first place.

“Yeah, you’re the chem head from the Dugout.”

“Oh yeah,” the other man said. “pretty face. Fancy a game, wager is mostly chems.”

Anna looked around at the rough scar covered men in her presence, these men were fighters, raiders, killers, thieves, the worst of the worst, but she found herself dropping what little caps she had on the table now that Charlie’s drink had finally settled her nerves.

 

* * *

He almost didn’t believe that he had seen her. It couldn’t be her, after all these years, Fahrenheit had said she’d gone away… far away. If she was here… John would’ve told him.

Toby watched as Avyanna picked up a pool queue, she had joined the heavily wagered game Toby had been watching for the last hour.

When her ghost walked through that door, he nearly stopped breathing. His cigar was dying, and his beer becoming warm.

Avyanna Knight, there was a person he had never thought he would see again. Toby’s ribs ached just looking at her, he was sure just like the rest of them that night had been etched in their memory... he wondered what the hell she was doing back here – and why did she take up a game with this dangerous crowd?

Toby had a few secrets about that one night in particular. Well, he had more than a few secrets, many of which he’d kept from Jasper. If Jasper had known that Toby had been gambling with Vic and his guys while placing Jasper’s chems on the line, Jasper would’ve killed him. In fact he was sure Avyanna would have killed him, except Avyanna actually knew the truth. Toby had taken a liking to her early on when she was very young and Avy had always trusted Toby to be responsible when gambling. Only, Toby had taken advantage of that, perhaps one too many times had he betrayed Avy’s trust. Which was why he retreated to the dark corner of the room and only watched.

Toby was the reason they were attacked that night, Avy knew it - but John and Fahrenheit didn't know it

Avy had a few good hits behind her game but these men were good, in fact they were _hustlers._ Toby had watched them numerous times, they usually scrapped the first few hits, playing like novices, and just when their competitor had enough time to have another drink, they would lay into them.

Toby watched as they cleaned up the game, beating Avyanna and pocketing the caps she had placed as wager. He thought she was going to walk away empty handed until the men stopped her.

“Hey, it was a good game. No hard feelings, how about we share a jet canister?” one man offered.

Toby watched Avyanna smile and take the canister from his hands she took one hit and passed it onto the next man. They each took their own small hit and passed it back to her. After her second hit, they offered her a hit of med-x, and in her jet induced haze she nodded and Toby watched as the two men became nothing but predators to prey. Toby wasn’t even convinced that the syringe was filled with med-x the way her head fell back onto one of the man’s shoulders. Her had her cradled against him now, and the other man was moving in front of her, she was sandwiched between the two men and Toby couldn’t bear to see anymore. He indicated he needed a refill and exited the room to find Charlie.

He reported what was going on to Charlie, and the robot radioed for Ham to head downstairs.

“Bit busy with some drunks up here. Will be a moment.” Ham radioed back.

“See if Mayor’s in the back.” Charlie told Toby.

“But-“ Toby said frustrated, he didn't want to be a part of this, but he didn't want something like this to happen to Avy... again. He could do something about it this time.

Toby left the bar flustered, he couldn’t handle it himself, he’s get his ass kicked, but if Avyanna saw him, she could ruin the life he had in Goodneighbor. So there was only one thing he could do.

Toby walked into the VIP room to find John Hancock sprawled across one of the couches, laughing as the mercenary, MacCready took another shot.

“John – I mean, Hancock.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” John asked, almost bothered by Toby’s presence. “I’m about to win a bet here.” Toby glanced at MacCready's very red face.

“That’s… just it, the card room, it’s getting a little out of control in there, sir.”

“So let them fight it out.” John told him, “Ham can throw 'em out later.”

“No… it’s a girl. They took all her caps and now they’ve pumped her full of chems. She’s not really conscious, John.”

John sat up at Toby’s accusation, “shit, really?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want… the girl she’s… they’re taking advantage.”

“Yeah, I know, Mac, want to make a couple caps tonight?” John asked.

“I’m not sure I can… can… stand.” MacCready said in-between hiccups.

“All good, you just have to look menacing.” John said. “Fahrenheit’s out tonight, need a killing-kind of wing man.”

The mercenary lazily nodded and stood behind John.

John turned on his heel, and MacCready stumbled behind him, he quickly made his was across the bar while pulling his knife from his waist. People moved out his way like they couldn’t do so fast enough. He opened the door to the card room and found the same girl he’d been dreaming about laid out on the pool table.

He was relieved when she still had her pants on, but they had ripped the top of her shirt open, exposing those familiar breasts they he would be grateful to see if under different circumstances.

“The fuck is this.” Mayor Hancock nearly shouted.

“Hey Mayor, we were just having a little fun.” One man said with a scar across his eye, he began to back away when he realized who was confronting him.

The other man wasn’t so smart.

“Fuck the Mayor, she asked for the chems, we’re not doing anything wrong.” the second man said.

“On the contrary, this is my bar, and she doesn’t look like she can ask for much right now, let alone tell two fuckers like you no. So I’ll give you one more chance to leave…”

“Yeah fine, but the girls coming with us, if it’s not in your bar or your town, nothing you can do-“

“-wrong.” Hancock said. He stepped forward and stabbed the man in the gut, his hand was on his shoulder pulling him close. “very wrong.” He removed his knife and went in for a second stab.

The other man left without protest, and a warning from the mayor that he wasn’t allowed here anymore. Hancock turned around to find Toby missing and MacCready nearly ready to pass out.

“Light weight.” Hancock muttered as he went to pick up his soldier girl.

He carried her out of the rail and to the memory den when he had Amari fix her up. Hancock sat and listened to Amari’s diagnosis, _some kind of slaver chem,_ something she was unfamiliar with, but should find it’s way out of her system by morning.

Hancock nodded and just kept sitting.

“You can go Mayor, I can brief you on her in the morning.” Amari told him.

“Would you be opposed to letting me take her back to the state house?” Hancock asked. “I wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on her.”

“No Mayor, you can do what you’d like, give her water in the morning. Anything to help flush out her system, except for more chems of course.”

“Will do, Doc.” John said.

John carried her once again to lay her down in the bed he rarely used. She was out like a light, no doubt a slaver chem. He thumbed the small bruise on her face, wondering if these men had hit her at all. He didn't like thinking about what they could have done to her if Toby hadn't come to get him. 

_Where was that bastard anyway?_

Hancock then settled himself into his usual spot on the couch while he waited for his beauty to wake up. He found himself thumbing the pair of panties still in his pocket; he couldn’t help but wonder if she was wearing any next door.

He would love to find out when she woke up. But alas, he let himself fall into another dream where this girl had his cock in her mouth, and he couldn't help but be relieved that he had gotten there in time to stop those men from doing god knows what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this because I've had a little Maxson obsession lately, so I started a fic all his own! So that way I can get him outa' my head and outa' my other stories! So hopefully my updates become more consistent... thanks for reading guys.


	8. All Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes together for an unexpected family reunion, but no one really ends up happy.

John woke up, perplexed that he had fallen asleep in such an uncomfortable position. But then he remembered that he put Anna in his bed last night. He had fallen asleep sitting in the couch, not lying down. He sat up rubbing his temples, his flesh felt wrinkled under his fingertips, and he wondered how she was doing.

Fahrenheit wasn’t back yet; he wondered how things had gone with Bobbi.

He wandered into his bedroom, finding that his brotherhood dream girl was still asleep, curled into a protective ball underneath a sheet. He sat down in the chair nearest his bed and took a hit of jet.

It wasn’t long before she stirred.

He looked to his left and slowly his eyes met hers.

“Hey sunshine.” He said.

Anna sat up, she took a moment to register her surroundings, the State House had changed so much, she didn’t actually realize where she was. It was so warm and welcoming, this time she hadn’t woken up in a cell in the basement. Then she looked down at her torn shirt.

“What happened here?” she asked in a daze.

“You remember anything from last night?” he asked. She shook her head no. “You wandered into one of the card rooms, lost some caps and a couple slavers decided to give you some chems.”

She looked puzzled.

“You gotta be careful with those types, they’ll be the first to take advantage of a pretty girl with a body like yours.” He said with a smile.

“Did they… how far…” she started to ask.

“Not far at all if I had anything to do about it.” Hancock said holding up his dominant hand that he had used to stab the man in the belly. It was still discolored with blood.

“You killed another man for me?” she asked, her eyes glimmered with a sort of lust that he had only seen that night they shared together.

“And I’d do it again.” He said.

She pulled back the sheet, revealing she had taken off her pants sometime in the night, and like Hancock had imagined, she didn’t have anything on underneath, he thumbed the small outline of her panties still in his pocket.

“You’d better be careful or I might tear off the rest of that shirt.” He said, smiling.

“Well if you don’t I will.” She said opening her legs just slightly to give him a better look.

He lifted himself from his chair, the jet still lingering in his system and he sauntered over to the edge of his bed.

“You probably still have all sorts of chems in your system.” He said. “It wouldn’t be right of me to… take advantage.”

“Well, Mayor, I’d say you’d be doing your duty to help me sweat them all out.” She said with a smile.

Hancock grinned and with that comment he placed a kiss on her lips.

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered.

Hancock was surprised at how those words had made him feel.

Hancock knelt down with his knees on the floor and her legs on either side of him, she was becoming harder and harder to resist. _She did miss him after all._

“You missed this ‘old ghoul huh?” he asked as he placed a small kiss in-between her breasts, the flesh that was still hidden to him was becoming more enticing by the minute.

“Missed a lot more of you than you know…” she said moaning into the small contact he’d given her.

“You like it when I’m covered in blood?” he asked.

“When it’s not yours.” She said with a mischievous smile.

Hancock grinned at her; he could smell her and he wanted to finish tearing off this shirt against his better judgment.

“We’d better save this for later.” He said. “When you’re all better.”

She leaned in and kissed him. His ghoulish skin felt rough and soft against hers all at the same time.

“You’re already under my skin…” she said, moaning it this time.

“Doll, you’re gonna drive me –“ he began, but before he could finish her hands had wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him down between her thighs. This… was something he couldn’t resist. This… was what she needed – and for some reason, she knew it could only be with him.

His tongue had already begun finding its way between her slick folds, she was warm and wet, he’d remembered her taste well, and oh god, how he had missed it. She was enjoying the wet noises that came from between her thighs when he began to hum against her sex, and she let out a stifled moan that was anything but quiet.

“You can be loud baby, here you can be as loud as you want.” He told her as he pulled away for only a moment. He took his hands and tore away the rest of her shirt so that he could suck on each of her nipples, bringing them to the brink of oversensitivity. She moaned loudly this time, in a quivering voice that was all her own. She leaned back while Hancock delved back between her thighs, his hands still cupped her breasts and she had even begun to beg.

“Please…” she whispered.

“Please what, doll?” he asked.

“Please come fuck me.” She asked.

He stood up and loomed over her naked frame.

“You want me?” he asked, wanting her to beg some more.

“I want you to take off that stupid fucking shirt.” She said. Anna never realized it had been the same shirt she had seen that day she woke up in the state house basement, either way, she knew she didn’t like it.

Hancock hesitated at her request. “It ain’t exactly dark like last time, doll.”

The light was streaming through the windows, leaving nothing in shadow, except for the small scars all over his body; they could cast their own shadows.

Her fingers came tearing at his shirt anyhow. Pulling it frantically from his shoulders so that she could run her hands over every inch of him.

“Someone’s… eager.” He said, she could tell that his smile meant that he liked it. She didn’t mind his flesh, she had felt it before, but it hadn’t taken away from the immense pleasure he’d given her, in fact she almost associated all those good feelings with the way his flesh had felt and the way he had felt inside her. She was dying for more, her eyes told him so.

He undid his flag belt, and unbuttoned his pants, every inch of him sprang free before he could even pull his pants past his ass, he felt Anna’s warm lips wrap around the head of his cock.

“Oh shit, baby.” He said, nearly shocked. He could only grab what he could of her hair and hold it back so he could get a full view of everything she was doing to him.

He could only handle watching her for so long, her eyes met his onyx ones multiple times and he couldn’t doubt the feeling that she wanted him… bad.

He pulled her pretty lips away from his cock and asked, “do you want me to fuck you, sunshine?”

She nodded, her head only an inch away from his cock. He leaned her back, settling himself perfectly between her legs, and the cry she let out when he entered her was another one for the books.

* * *

 

They had been sitting there for some time now, and this… was getting ridiculous. Nora was grinning. It was that special smile she liked to see on her all the time, but now she was smiling for a reason he didn’t care for.

Bobbi’s little “excursion” had been a disaster in Danse’s eyes; Nora had taken the whole thing well, but had decided it was best that they talk to Hancock about the whole thing so that there would be no hard feelings.

Danse hadn’t wanted to come.

And now he would give anything _to leave._

Now they were stuck listening to that ghoul in the next room with a girl, and she was not the quiet type. He had been grateful that his intimate times spent with Nora were more… modest meetings. Danse and Nora were in love; their nights were often spent in one another’s arms, usually quietly taking their time to please the other. The only time Danse had ever had any sort of consort like the one Hancock was having now was…

_Shit._

He couldn’t believe he recognized that… _noise._

Her whimpers were so distinct… and that voice, Danse had known that voice for years.

The rough looking girl with the burn on her face looked like this was any normal day for her. Nora was blushing, finding the whole thing comical. But Danse hated the fact that the protégé he had trained from an initiate to a paladin, was in the next room fraternizing with Goodneighbor’s ghoul mayor.

He had just seen her the other day… he shuddered to think what had happened with Maxson after Danse had left. Danse knew Maxson was a man with a temper, and he was grateful that Anna had stuck her neck out for him at all. But he couldn’t help but become angry with her for doing _that…_ with a ghoul.

He had stood up with his fists balled, trying to keep his cool while the noises escalated in the next room.

“Danse what’s the matter?” Nora asked in her consoling voice.

“Nothing.” He said sternly.

The words _‘fuck me harder’_ reverberated against the walls of the State House.

Danse couldn’t handle it any further, and he didn’t know why he thought he could do anything, but he walked over to the double doors and barged in anyway.

He immediately regretted it.

Anna was bent over the armrest of a chair, while Hancock stood behind her, one hand on her hip the other on her breast. The way the ghoul towered over her, it was like a feral creature that had finally caught its prey. She was crying out, in pleasure, not in pain, while he held her close to him.

“Danse!” he heard Nora exclaim behind him.

The sound of his name cause the two lovers to turn around. He met the eyes of Anna, and the black eyes of her ghoul mayor.

“You mind, tin can?” he asked using his body to best cover Anna’s as he could. When Hancock saw that Anna wasn’t as embarrassed as he thought she’d be, he didn’t revert to kicking Danse’s ass in nothing but the buff. In fact it was Anna that walked to the double doors and shut them in Danse’s stunned face.

Then without missing a beat Anna came right back to kissing him. She bit his bottom lip in a way he liked, he kissed her softly, and then heavily, he was ready to pull her in for round two when he realized that Anna was reaching for her clothes.

“Sorry we he got an eyeful of this ass.” Hancock said, taking in a nice handful for himself.

“Oh, Danse I can handle.” Anna said. “You however… I’ll have to handle more of you later.” Anna winked at him and Hancock felt a shiver at the thought of sticking his thick cock back into her small opening once again. Hancock did however want to strangle the brotherhood exile for causing Anna to leave him with an aching hard on.

“You know him, from the Brotherhood?” Hancock asked.

“He was my commanding officer.” She said nonchalantly.

“Doesn’t that put you in a really bad position, you know, Being with a ghoul n’ all?” he asked, suddenly hyper aware of her position within the Brotherhood.

“Believe me, I’ll be fine,” she said as she secured Hancock’s shirt and claimed it as her own. “You don’t mind, do you?” she asked, giving him another smile he couldn’t refuse.

“Not at all sunshine.” He said.

Nora watched Hancock walk out of the room with his pants and his coat, his shirt now borrowed as her own. She could already hear Nora consoling Danse trying to cool him down. Keep him from hitting Hancock.

“Now what’s the problem here? It’s early and I already have an audience in my honor.” Hancock said. “Not that any of you are welcome right now…”

“Where do you get off taking advantage of her-“ Danse was cut off.

“-I’m not taking advantage of anything, tin can! I’m only giving, I can assure you that.” Hancock said. Anna could actually hear Hancock’s smile… Anna finally walked out behind him, though she was unaware of Fahrenheit’s presence in the room. Anna had walked right past her and had not noticed her, but Fahrenheit had noticed Anna.

“And you… _Knight,_ how could you stoop so low as to consort with an abomination such as this?” Danse asked his eyes narrowing in on her, like he’d forgotten that Maxson had ordered him dead only two days ago.

“Danse!” Nora said, her eyebrows furrowing, her anger evident.

Anna half wondered if Nora knew that it was Anna had kept Danse from being killed.

_Anna had saved his life, and now he decides to judge her?_

Hancock was angry now, “Hey you tin-fucking-can-“ Anna held up her hand, to stop Hancock mid-sentence.

Anna stepped forward, proudly wearing Hancock’s shirt with messy hair and a smile on her face, “No, Danse you’re right, fucking a ghoul is almost as awful as fucking a synth.” Anna bit her lip, taking plasure in the way Danse’s face contorted into something very ugly. She watched Danse, knowing very well that she had just thrown gasoline on an already large fire. “…How ashamed I must be.”

There was silence in the room, and Danse’s eyes dared her to push him over the edge.

Anna being brave selected her next sentence carefully, knowing the adding more gasoline to the fire would cause him to explode. “Tell me something Danse, do you tell Nora the same thing when you fuck her?“

Anna had to dodge Danse’s lunge, she knew him well, and she knew exactly how to make him mad. His fist had swung over her head and she bypassed the larger figure easily.

“Danse leave it alone.” Nora said from behind her, before Danse had taken a chance to come at her again, Anna was blindsided by another right hook to the face, this time… from Fahrenheit.

Everyone in the whole room was stunned, not quite sure what was happening now. The tension in the air couldn’t be cut with a knife, but the sudden act from another party had everyone unsure of what to do next.

Anna could taste a bit of blood on her lip, and she turned to face her attacker. She had actually thought Danse had gotten the jump on her, but then she saw that familiar red hair.

Fahrenheit stood before her, her hair still cut short, she was clad in armor, and she looked very little like the woman Avyanna knew five years ago.

“F. What the fuck you doin’ she’s with me-“ Hancock started to say.

“Been along time Fahrenheit, I see you kept the hair.” Avyanna said smiling once again.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Fahrenheit asked her. “You’re supposed to be gone.”

“Came back from the dead.” Avy said, smiling. “A few times.”

Fahrenheit looked like she was going to take another swing at Avy’s face, Anna was sure Fahrenheit was going to embrace her in a hug, but instead she got another quick punch to the jaw.

Avy doubled over in pain, “alright, the first I deserved, but the second…” Avy stood up,  
“I don’t get.”

“The first was for never sending me a message, the second was for coming back here in the first place.” Fahreheit said.

Avy rubbed her jaw, “you sure as hell learned to throw a punch.” Avy looked at Fahrenheit and smiled.

“I don’t wear dresses anymore, this is me now.” Fahrenheit said.

Danse looked at Nora, before exiting the room, he was angry, and Nora followed him, the three people left in the room were silent, everyone waiting for their own explanation.

Avy wiped off a bit of blood from her lip, slightly impressed that she and Fahrenheit had moved up in the world. “I like the armor.” Avy said, “it could use a little work though.”

“Fuck you, Avy.” Fahrenheit said, “Like you ever gave a damn to stick around.”

“Alright, I think I need some fucking explanations,” Hancock said. Then he realized he had the missing piece to the puzzle, Fahrenheit had said her name, and it wasn’t Anna, Fahrenheit had said, Avy, as in Avyanna. Hancock was sure his heart was going to explode in his chest when he realized that he had done unspeakably dirty things to his dead best friends little sister.

Fahrenheit looked at Avy, then at Hancock. Fahrenheit very clearly noticed John’s shirt.

“What the fuck… the two of you…” Fahrenheit said. “Please tell me you have not been fucking her, John.”

Hancock swallowed hard, he had never felt this way before, and he was actually terrified, like he had betrayed his friend in some way. Avy and he had been together a few times now, and John had worshipped her body in a few different positions, something he swore to Jasper he would never do.

“John?” Avy asked confused, she’d only ever known Hancock as… _Hancock._

Hancock was in disbelief and couldn’t bare to look her in the eyes, he turned away from both girls and walked out of the State House as fast as he could, all he wanted to do was find Toby and ask him if he’d known about this.

Fahrenheit gave Avy another look.

“John…” Avy said, wide-eyed “…McDonough?”

“The very same.” Fahrenheit said.


	9. Admission of Guilt

Avy took a deep breath and buttoned up the rest of John’s shirt. Avy sat next to Fahrenheit who had handed her a stim for the mark she had left on Avy’s face. It seems that Avyanna had finally cracked. She was in disbelief that she was sitting in the State House with Fahrenheit at her side.

“How’d you get the scar?” Avy asked.

“The night we came in here to kill Vic.” Fahrenheit said. “One of these assholes carried a flamer and popped off a view rounds before I could get a bullet in his skull.”

“Shit you… helped?” Avy asked.

“Yeah, John and I had a lot of help. We were both so… angry about Jasper. And Vic had to pay, I wished you were here to see it.”

“Me too.” Avy said. “Hancock told me about it the first night I met him.”

“Lemme guess, that’s when you two started… uh fucking?” Fahrenheit asked.

“Well.” Avy said.

“Yeah, he does that.” Fahrenheit said. “You didn’t realize it was him?”

“He’s a damn ghoul. The John McDonough I knew had a little more hair, so no; I didn’t realize it was him. He never mentioned you. I just figured Vic had finally made enough enemies and someone went after him.”

“Hancock went after Vic because of you. I went after Vic for Jasper.” Fahrenheit said.

“I seem to remember John giving up pretty quickly.” Avy said.

“Yeah, I’m still not sure he forgave himself for running. He told me he could hear our screams for months. He wouldn’t sleep, or eat. And with all the shit his brother pulled, John couldn’t stand to look at himself anymore.”

“His brother?” Avy asked.

“Yeah, he got elected in Diamond City, still their mayor now. But back when he was running his campaign, he promised a ghoul-free city, and then he won and kicked entire families out of their homes.”

“Oh my god.” Avy said.

“John tried to save them, he’s tried to save a lot of people over the years. Anybody that deserves killing, he’s willing to deliver.” Fahrenheit said.

“And why is he-“ Avy began to ask.

“Toby and John made a promise to Jasper a long time ago.” Fahrenheit said.

“What promise?” Avy asked.

“The one where the would look out for you, and never try to fuck you?” Fahrenheit asked.

Avy just laughed. “Ohh, shit.”

“What’s so funny?” Fahrenheit asked. “Jasper went to a lot of trouble to keep you safe.”

“I know, F. That’s… just a bunch of bullshit. My brother tried to keep me safe, but I've made it on my own just as well." Avy said. "Where is Toby anyway?” Avy asked.

“Probably at the Rail, playing cards.”

“And how did he fare after all these years?” Avy asked.

“Well, he took a beating that night, never able to walk right since. Now he mostly sits around gambling here and there.”

“Get into any trouble?” Avy ask.

“Well sometimes, he’s honestly not a very good card player.” Fahrenheit told her.

Avy laughed again “Some things never change. Does he know I’m here?” Avy asked.

“No idea.” Fahrenheit said. “If you were at the rail the other night, it’s a possibility.”

“Well, F. It’s been nice catching up, but it seems like I’ve got an old debt to settle with Toby, so I’m going to head to the rail, if you see Hancock, tell him I’d like to see him.” Avy said.

“Avy, I don’t want you going alone.” Fahrenheit told her.

“Honestly F. I’m made it to the rank of Paladin without your help, I can handle myself.” Avy said.

Avyanna walked out of the old state house breathing in a breath of fresh air. A lot had changed in the last hour or so. It seemed like her old life was alive and hand been simply waiting for her to return. Danse was someone she would have to deal with later.

But for now, there was a skeleton in her closet that needed exposing. And she was more than happy to do so.

Avyanna took the short walk to the third rail, she nodded at Ham, and was going to head straight to the card tables when she saw Hancock sitting at a table in the corner, he was with none other than Toby. Avyanna grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest, still wearing Hancock’s shirt. Toby sat back, and Avy watched as Hancock tensed at her presence.

Fahrenheit too sat down at the table, unable to let Avy go off on her own. The four of the remaining friends were now sharing a table, each one afraid to talk the other.

“So the old gang is back together.” Avy said. “Isn’t this a surprise? I expected most of you would’ve left town. But instead you took it back for your own.”

“I hardly helped.” Toby said. “It was all these two, with my ribs all broken and whatnot.”

“Just your ribs, eh?” Avy asked.

The table was silent. Hancock didn’t look up at her, and Fahrenheit was giving her a hint to leave.

Avy pulled a deck of cards from her pocket and let them fall on the table with a considerable thud. These were once a deck of cards Toby played with, a deck he had given to Avy to play with years ago. Toby knew seeing that she kept the deck all this time meant that the past was very much alive, it had haunted him for years, and now he would have to pay for crimes that had once been forgotten.

Toby met Avy’s gaze, “should we play a game?” she asked.

“Maybe now’s not the time for games.” Hancock said.

“I couldn’t think of a better time.” Avy said.

“Avy I don’t think the mood really calls for a card game,” Fahrenheit said, “Maybe we should let John stew a bit more.”

“I’m not stewing Fahr. You know just as well as I do –“

“-That a game of cards will do us all some good. What should we wager, Toby?” Avy asked.

“Toby’s the one who brought your little chem problem to my attention last night.” Hancock said.

“Does that mean I owe him something?” Avy asked. “Because even considering that, Toby’s still very much indebted to me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hancock asked.

Toby knew what it meant, and rather than continue the chat and expose his secret to the only two friends he still had, he though running might be a better idea. His chair slid back but before his hand left the table. Avy took the opportunity to sink her knife into the flesh of his hand.

Hancock and Fahrenheit were quite to react. Fahrenheit pushed Avy away while Hancock attended to his hand.

“Stay here.” Fahrenheit commanded.

Fahrenheit turned back to help Hancock and Avy was nearly seething. Avy was sick at the idea that Hancock and Fahrenheit could sit at that table and so much as look at that piece of shit.

Avy turned away from the scene and caught the eyes of Danse from across the room. He was standing outside the VIP room, likely guarding Nora. Avy walked up to him, confidence once again in her step.

“Looks like trouble.” Danse stated unwilling to meet her gaze.

Avy pulled a string of holotags from her neck.

“Want to make us even?” Avy asked.

Danse looked at her this time, and then at his own holotags in her hand.

“How do you propose that?” Danse asked.

“Remember I told you about my brother, and how I found out who was really responsible for his death… and my… well short end of that deal?” she asked.

“Vividly.” Danse said.

“Well see that guy over there?” Avy asked. “The one they’re fawning over?”

“Yes.” Danse said.

“That’s him. That’s Toby.”

Danse looked at Avy and took his holotags from her hand.

“I’d be glad to help you soldier.” Danse replied.

“I knew you would be.” Avy said. “How about we shake to no hard feelings about earlier, and I’ll forgive you for telling Maxon about what we did.”

“I’d be willing to shake on that.” Danse said.

Avy and Danse shook hands and without hesitation she took a man dressed in Power armor across the Third Rail. Avy was stopped by Fahrenheit promptly, and Hancock came around to back her up. They didn’t notice Danse’s intentions at first until Avy was pulling away from them and heading to the card table room. Toby was gone from their sight, and they could only assume that Avy was behind it, the way the tin can shut the door and Avy slinked in behind him.

When Hancock and Fahrenheit got there, the door was locked.

“Avy! Let us in!” they said, but Avy ignored them.

* * *

 

“So how many lies did you tell to get this to work in your favor? John fitting your bill and Fahrenheit watching your back after everything you did?” Avy asked.

Toby only cowered in fear. He had known for a long time Avy was likely the only one to know his secret. But Toby had hoped she was never coming home.

“I don’t remember anything Avy, I don’t remember that night!” Toby told her.

“It wasn’t about that night wasn’t it?” Avy said, “You owed Vic long before he smashed in my brothers head, and you knew it. You didn’t do shit to save any of us.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t play this game with me Toby, or I’ll pay my debt the same way you did.”

Toby looked worried.

“Danse here will gladly hold you down while I take a bat to your skull.”

“Please No!” Toby cried.

Toby had always been a terrified man, he would always take the cowards way out, easy to snivel and grovel until he got his way.

“Are you going to kill me?” Toby asked.

“I may.” Avy said.

“I think he should pay for his crimes soldier.” Danse interjected.

“I might let you live, if you admit what it is you’ve done.” Avy.

“I – I-“

“You. Owed. Him.” Avy said. “For months… you accrued a debt and paid for it with your friends lives.”

“I – I did.” Toby admitted. “I got Jasper killed.”

Avy felt a breath escape her, one she had been holding in for a while. She even felt tears begin to sting her dry eyes.

“I thought… he’d kill John… I didn’t think he’d kill Jasper, after all he was a genius when it came to chems.”

“So you traded John’s life?” Avy asked.

Toby was silent. Danse had let him go and he was nothing but a blubbering mess on the floor.

“What about my life? What about Fahrenheit?” Avy asked. “Did you know what they were going to do?”

Toby still said nothing.

Danse kicked him in the back. Toby fell forward, but only as he cried the word “No!”

“You’re lying.” Avy said.

“I – I didn’t… I swear it.” Toby said.

“How would you like to take care of this scum, soldier?” Danse asked.

Avy thought for a moment, breathing deeply, more and more upset by the moment.

“I won’t kill you. That would be too kind.” Avy said. “Instead I think you should have to face those you’ve been lying to all these years.”

Avy opened the door Hancock nearly toppled on top of Fahrenheit as the entered the room. Both of them looked to Toby, then to Danse, and lastly, to Avy.

Avy took a seat in a nearby chair, and watched as Toby tired to run. Danse grabbed him by the shoulder and trust him back to the floor.

“Now tell them what you told me.” Avy said.

“I – I cant.” Toby said.

“Spotty memory this one.” Avy said.

“Unacceptable.” Danse added.

“Now the two of you are friends?” Hancock asked.

“I owe her my life, and now…” Danse said. “I’m giving her hers.”

“What do you mean?” Hancock asked. “What does he mean?”

“I – I” Toby muttered.

Hancock and Fahrenheit looked angry; Avy was prodding someone they had protected for the last five years and they were taking to it kindly.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Fahrenheit asked.

Danse gave Toby another kick in the back.

“Tell them about the gambling.” Avy said.

“We know he gambles,” Hancock said.

“Tell them about Vic.” Avy said. “Tell them about how you bet Jasper’s money at Vic’s tables.”

Toby was silent, but so was Hancock.

“What’s she talking about?” Fahrenheit asked.

“Tell them how you lost Jasper’s money.” Avy said. Toby cried. “Tell them how you squared away with Vic.”

Fahrenheit looked at Toby, suddenly remembering back to a time when she was younger; Fahrenheit could feel her long hair on her back, and Jasper at her side. When John wasn’t around, Toby usually was missing. Jasper and Fahrenheit had a lot of time together, and she now realized that Toby had to be somewhere. Caps would go missing, chems would disappear sure – but Fahrenheit never suspected that his debt had been so grand that Toby could’ve caused all of this.

“You mean, you hung around at those tables?” Hancock asked.

“I… played a few games. Yes.” Toby replied.

“With Vic and those guys, when they kept such a close watch on us?” Fahrenheit asked.

“I… was the reason they looked at us so closely. I – owed him a lot of caps.” Toby admitted.

“What the hell?” Hancock said.

“And.” Avy added.

“And Vic squared away my debt when he… he – came after you.” Toby said.

“Not going to elaborate?” Avy asked.

Danse gave him another kick in the back.

“I thought! I thought I could earn the money back.” Toby said. “But then when he said he’d choose one of us, John was in town, and I thought he’d pick John, but you have to believe me I didn’t know he’d- he’d…”

“Make you pay interest?” Avy asked, she scoffed and stood from her chair, Danse began to follow her to the door. “I’m going to let them decide what to do with you. They’ll know better than I will. If it were up to me, I’d cave in your skull.”

Avyanna left Farh and John to deal with Toby while she left the bar. Danse had rejoined Nora, and Avy found herself wandering the raining streets sick from her conversation with Toby. Avy felt better now having put her anger with Danse aside. But this home now felt empty to her, demons were no longer laid to rest, her comfort with Hancock was fleeting – and now she was alone again.

Avy briefly contemplated returning to the Brotherhood, and becoming her old self again, Anna could be easily brought back to life, installed into her mind, and perhaps her bed would even be shared with Maxson on occasion. She took a seat on a bench just near the city gates while she contemplated what to do next.

The next face she saw was Daisy’s; Avy was in a daze until her face came into focus. And like a mother who had found her lost child, Daisy embraced Avy into a firm hug. A feeling that Avy never wanted to leave.

* * *

 

Hancock had stared in disbelief at Toby’s confession. After all these years, Toby had been a part of it, and done nothing but lie about it. Hancock had felt awful that night, having done nothing to help his friends, but he supposed he felt sicker now having helped Toby get better all these years. Hancock had even paid his debts on a number of occasions.

“What should we do with him?” Hancock asked shortly before Fahrenheit’s fist collided with Toby’s face. She repeatedly swung her fist in to Toby’s face, over and over again until he was a pulp on the floor.

Hancock went to retrieve Ham to help move Toby out of the bar. Hancock was trying to be responsible, but he wanted nothing to do with this night. Or the last five years, he believed in a life where he wasn’t a ghoul, where his brother had chosen to be kind… and maybe he would’ve ended up with a pretty girl. Maybe someone like Avyanna could have been in the cards for him.

He wandered down the street, huffing on a jet inhaler a bit quicker than he was used to. Stairs were too difficult, and he found himself wandering into Daisy’s shop even after it had closed. He passed out, stumbling to the floor, and falling asleep under the front counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly got too excited to post and didn't edit the last half of the chapter. So I hope there aren't too many errors! And sorry for the delay, work is... now my life. So I'll try to post more often, Chapter just may be a lot shorter than you're used to, thanks for your patience! Read on!


End file.
